Bella et Edward, après Hésitation
by cathyouchka
Summary: Vont ils se marier ? Que devient Jacob ? Bella deviendra t elle vampire comme elle le souhaite ? J'étais trop en manque à la fin du T3 de Stephenie Meyer, je me suis donc lancée et j'ai inventé ma propre suite....J'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

« Si j'allais assez loin, peut-être que je n'aurais plus jamais à entendre… »

Entendre quoi ? Qui ?  
Entendre mon cœur se rompre une énième fois ?  
Avec mes sens humains je ne ressentais cette déchirure que plus fort.  
Au moins, en tant que loup, je pouvais courir, plus vite, plus loin, toujours plus loin.

Comme si en m'éloignant j'avais une chance de faire baisser la fièvre qui m'avait envahi, la possibilité d'échapper à la douleur. Malheureusement si mes pattes m'emmenaient de plus en plus loin, ça n'empêchait pas mon esprit d'aller à la vitesse de la lumière.  
En avant, en arrière, me faisant revivre sans cesse des épisodes douloureux. Le futur, le passé. Ce que j'aurais pu avoir avec elle, ce que nous aurions pu faire ensemble. Les moments de connivences passés, presque d'intimité.

Quoique je fasse, aussi loin que je courre, mon esprit erratique divaguais.  
Je ne souhaitais que l'oubli, mais je n'y parvenais pas. Sans cesse mon esprit revenait vers elle.  
Bella mon âme sœur, mon ennemie, bientôt.

Bague au doigt, Edward me reconduisit chez Charlie.

- Veux tu que je vienne avec toi ? me demanda Edward ?

- Non, je veux lui en parler seule d'abord. Après tout, il n'y a pas si longtemps encore j'étais punie, et j'avais à peine le droit de te voir. Et encore, sous étroite surveillance. Mais j'avoue que je ne sais pas comment je vais lui présenter la chose.

- La chose ? C'est de notre amour qu'il est question !, se moqua-t-il faussement vexé.

Et je te rappelle que même si tu as changé d'avis et que tu acceptes enfin de m'épouser, c'est moi qui suis à l'origine de ce projet. Il me semble donc normal de vivre l'annonce à tes parents avec toi. Même si j'aurai sûrement un peu l'impression d'affronter un grizzli.

- Tu as peur ? Lui demandai-je en riant aux éclats. Peur de Charlie ? Toi le vampire ? Toi, mon amoureux invincible ?

- Je ne suis pas invincible Bella, et tu le sais. Je suis fort, c'est vrai, mais pas invincible. Avec ma famille, je suis encore plus fort, mais toujours pas invincible…Et toi, toi aussi tu me rends plus fort, quand tu es là. Toi, ma femme, ma partenaire, mon âme sœur.

A ces mots, je tressaillis un peu, ne pouvant m'empêcher de penser à Jacob. Lui aussi avait été mon âme sœur. Je frissonais, me demandant ce qu'il faisait, comment il allait vivre le mois qui me séparait encore de mon mariage, de ma transformation. Car il savait que dans quelques semaines seulement, je serais pour lui, une ennemie, une vampire.

J'avais mal pour lui. Une partie de moi désirait s'envoler pour le rejoindre, le prendre dans mes bras, me blottir contre sa poitrine si chaude, ses bras si réconfortants, accueillants.

Mais Edward était toute ma vie. Notre séparation forcée m'avait vidée de toute substance. J'avais perdu l'esprit, littéralement. Et Jacob avait été là. Simplement disponible. A l'écoute. Attentif à tout ce dont j'aurais pu avoir besoin. Je me trouvais d'autant plus odieuse de le faire souffrir ainsi.

Mais je ne pouvais renoncer à Edward.

Il étais si différents, si opposés.

Mes yeux ne cherchaient que les iris dorés de mon bien-aimé. Même lorsqu'il était en colère et que ses yeux devenaient noirs, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rechercher son regard.  
J'avais besoin qu'il se pose sur moi. Comme j'avais désormais besoin de ses caresses, de ses baisers. Je ne pouvais m'imaginer loin de lui. Et j'étais prête à tout, pour que nous ne nous quittions plus. Jamais.

C'est pour cela que j'attendais à présent avec impatience de devenir sa femme.

- Tu as froid Bella ? Rentrons affronter papa ours….

- Non, je n'ai pas froid, ça va, dis-je, heureuse de détourner mon esprit de Jacob et qu'Edward ne deviner à quoi je pensais. Je n'ai pas froid, mais un baiser ne serait pas de refus.

- Alors, toi aussi tu es un peu anxieuse à l'idée d'annoncer notre mariage à ton père ?

- Je ne sais pas comment je me sens en fait. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on annonce à ses parents son mariage. Et sans avoir le pouvoir de lire dans son esprit, je sais déjà tout ce qu'il va dire, toutes ses objections. Et encore, il va rugir quand il va connaître la date….Sans parler du fait que j'épouse un vampire….A moins que je ne taise cette dernière partie….

- Bella, je pense sincèrement qu'il vaudrait mieux garder certains secrets pour nous, pour la sécurité de ta famille.

- Je le sais, je te taquinais, lui dis-je avec un sourire taquin sur les lèvres….

Alors, il vient ce baiser, ou veux tu que je fasse aussi une demande officielle, à genoux ?


	2. Annonce du mariage or not ?

- Non, Bella, non. Tu sais que je suis toujours heureux de t'offrir tout ce que tu souhaites.

A ces mots, je soulevais légèrement le sourcil, souriant de biais.

- Bon d'accord, pas tout ce que tu veux. Mais tu sais que c'est pour ton bien bella. J'aimerais que tu profites de ta vie d'humaine.

- Et tu sais que moi, je ne veux que toi. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi. Et celle-ci me paraît trop courte. Je veux l'éternité avec toi.

-Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, et à la fois si peur. Tu sais qu'il y a des risques, que c'est douloureux, tu as en eu un aperçu.

Oui, je ne me souvenais que trop bien de la brûlure qui m'avait consumée lorsque Laurent m'avait mordue.

- Edward, rien ne me fera changer d'avis, alors cesse d'essayer de m'effrayer.

- Je veux juste que tu sois consciente de ce que cela implique.

- Je ne le sais que trop bien. Et j'ai pris ma décision. Je préfère mille fois, la douleur, la peur à l'idée de ne plus être avec toi un jour. Oui, j'ai peur, peur de ce qui se passera après. Comment réagirais-je ? Serais-je capable de me « bien me tenir », comme les gentils vampires que vous êtes toi et ta famille ? Ou deviendrais je comme ces vampires de Seattle, des monstres assoiffés de sang, prêts à tuer un innocent, avides de leurs entrailles….

Oui, j'ai peur de ce que sera la nouvelle Bella. Incapable de se contrôler et prête à tout pour assouvir sa soif de sang. Je serai dangereuse pour tous, mes amis, ma famille…

Peur de ne plus être la Bella que tu aimes…

- Stop, Bella, arrête-toi, je t'en prie. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je sais que ta décision est prise et tu sais que je respecterai ma part du contrat. Mais ne m'en veux pas d'essayer de repousser encore un peu l'échéance.

Il s'approcha de moi, caressa mes cheveux, me sourit, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait enfin à m'embrasser, je me détournai, incapable de contenir mes larmes plus longtemps.

Tout semblait s'emmêler. J'en avais marre qu'on vienne me dire ce que je devais faire ou non, qu'on prenne des décisions à ma place, j'étais terrorisée aussi de cette annonce à faire à Charlie, de savoir que bientôt je ne le reverrai plus avant longtemps. Toute la tension s'évacuait….

- Ca fait si longtemps que j'attends ce moment Edward, que nous soyons unis à tout jamais….

- Nous serons unis aussi par les liens du mariage.

- Cesse de m'interrompre ! M'écriai-je à bout de nerf. Le mariage, c'est pour les humains !

- Mais tu es humaine !

- Ce mariage, c'est mon cadeau Edward, parce que je t'aime, parce que je sais quelle importance cela revêt pour toi. Mais si je devais vieillir humaine et rester à tes côtés en sachant que je disparaîtrai un jour, je ne le supporterais pas.-  
Je sais que tu penses à mon âme. Je sais que tu ne veux que mon bonheur. Mais te rends tu compte qu'en restant humaine, je serai incapable de profiter de notre amour ? Je ne verrai que les secondes qui s'égrènent, celles qui nous sépareront bientôt.

- Tu sais que je ne veux pas vivre sans toi , Bella.

- Oui, je le sais, c'est pour cela que je te demande de faire de moi ta femme.

- Mais c'est ce que….

- Pas seulement sur le plan humain, Edward, l'interrompis-je.  
Je veux être comme toi. Je veux pouvoir passer l'éternité à tes côtés, sans penser que dans quelques années, quelques mois à peine peut-être, nous ne serons plus ensemble.

- Oui, tu as raison, dit-il en souriant.

Je tiquais, étonnée de son accord comme de son sourire.

- Tu as raison Bella, tu es si dangereuse pour toi-même qu'il pourrait t'arriver quelque chose avant même notre nuit de noces.

A ces mots, je rougis.

J'étais toujours si irritée quand j'essayer d'expliquer mon désir de devenir comme lui, que j'en avais oublié pourquoi nous étions devant chez Charlie.  
Le mariage.  
Une nuit de noces.  
Le toucher, l'embrasser, le laisser me porter jusqu'à notre couche nuptiale…Où irions-nous ?  
Je ne doutais pas un instant qu'Alice ait déjà tout organisé. Il faudrait que je lui parle d'ailleurs rapidement. Sinon, qui sait ce qu'elle serait capable d'inventer ?

J'avais envie de me retrouver blottie dans ses bras, dans son lit. Chez lui, chez nous.  
Avant que mon imagination ne s'emballe, je décidai qu'il était temps de rentrer affronter Charlie.  
J'avais peur de sa réaction. Mais il savait aussi à quoi s'en tenir sur mes sentiments pour Edward.  
Edward qui me regardait fixement.

- A quoi penses-tu ? Lui demandai-je .

- Je pense que le vampire très traditionnel que je suis a hâte de demander à Charlie la main de sa fille.

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu trop…exagéré ?

- Non. Et puis j'avoue que j'ai un peu peur de ce moment. Et s'il me tendait un crucifix ?

- J'éclatai de rire. Je savais qu'il disait cela pour me décontracter…Néanmoins, j'enchaînai.  
Un crucifix ? Pourquoi pas un collier d'ail pendant que tu y es ?!!! Mais rassures toi, moi aussi je suis à la fois terrifiée et excitée à l'idée d'annoncer à mon père que sa fille va bientôt se marier, le quitter….  
Alors va pour ta demande traditionnelle. Si ça ne le déride pas lui, au moins cette note d'humour soulagera un peu notre tension à tous les deux. Mais je t'en prie, n'en fais pas trop, sinon, je crois que je suis tellement sur les nerfs que j'ai peur d'éclater de rire au mauvais moment.  
Mais d'abord, tu dois faire quelque chose pour moi.

- Quoi, mon amour ? Me souffla-t-il doucement à l'oreille

- J'attends toujours ce baiser.

- Mon amour, tes désirs, sont ….presque toujours des ordres. Et à l'heure qu'il est, je peux bien céder à cette requête.

Alors que je souriais, il prit mon visage entre ses mains, caressant ma joue de ses doigts froids, il déposa un baiser si tendre, si léger que je me demandai si je ne l'avais pas rêvé.  
Je me reculai, chancelante. Son baiser, sa délicatesse, sa retenue me touchaient bien plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Je m'approchais à nouveau de lui, et je lui susurrais quelques mots à l'oreille.


	3. Une demande bien officielle

Il me serra alors si fort dans ses bras que j'en eus le souffle coupé.

- Et moi, je veux devenir ton mari, me répondit-il. Et je ne permettrai à personne de m'empêcher de te prendre pour épouse. Enfin, si ton père le veut bien, rajouta-t-il en souriant espièglement. Si nous allions enfin lui annoncer la nouvelle ?

Je grimaçai un peu.

Il me taquina :

- On peut remettre à plus tard, si tu le souhaites. Rien ne nous oblige à nous marier si vite, tu le sais.

- Aujourd'hui, comme demain j'aurai le trac d'annoncer cette nouvelle à mon père. J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais lire dans ses yeux…

-Ah ha, je savais bien que tu avais des dons particuliers, enfin, autres que ceux de te mettre toujours dans des situations dangereuses, pouffa-t-il.

- Rira bien qui rira le dernier. Ne t'attends pas à ce que je vienne à ta rescousse si mon père essaie de te jette rue assiette à la figure.

- Je verrai son geste avant qu'il ne le mette à exécution, me dit-il en me prenant la main. Viens, après tout, que risque-t-on ? Qu'il m'arrête ? Me jette en prison ? Avec un bon avocat, je devrais m'en sortir très vite, et sitôt dehors, je t'enlève et nous filons à Dartmouth, ou en Alaska. A toi de voir.

- Tu as raison, allons nous jeter dans la gueule du loup. Oups, excuses moi, lui dis-je en guettant sa réaction.

- Dans la gueule des grizzlis plutôt.

Alors que nous entrions, je fus étonnée de ne pas entendre la télévision. Charlie ne regardait pas de match. Au lieu de cela, j'entendis une autre voix dans la cuisine. Que j'identifiais aussitôt.

« Les » grizzlis.  
Renée.

Qu'était-elle venue faire à Forks ?  
Oh, et puis, zut, après tout, ce serait l'occasion de faire une demande officielle à mes deux parents en même temps.  
Saisissant de nouveau la main d'Edward, nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble la cuisine.

- Edward, Bella ! Tu es enfin rentrée ! Je t'attendais ma chérie, dit Renée.

- Oui, maman, Charlie, nous sommes rentrés, et nous avons quelque chose à vous dire….

Charlie venait d'apercevoir la bague à mon doigt, il grimaça, et vint se placer à côté de ma mère qui finissait la vaisselle.  
Les voir côte à côte ne me rassura pas, au contraire, et jetant un coup d'œil à Edward, je devinai qu'il ressentait la même chose.

Alors ma chérie, ton père m'a dit que tu avais été admise à l'université d'Alaska ? C'est de ça que tu voulais nous parler ? Pourquoi aller si loin ? Tu sais que je peux t'aider financièrement si tu choisis une autre université. Et puis il fait si froid là-bas.

- Non maman, ce n'est pas de cela qu'il s'agit, mais merci de ta proposition.

- Tu es enceinte !!! Glapit-elle. J'hésitai, me demandant si son excitation signifiait que cette éventualité la terrifiait ou la rendait joyeuse.

Pendant quelques secondes, je demeurai interdite, muette de stupeur. Je n'avais jamais songé à la maternité.  
Sauf quand je m'étais imaginé avec Jacob, tout en sachant que ce n'était pas avec lui que je voulais vivre.  
Tout à coup, un torrent de questions déferla dans mon esprit.  
Etait-il possible pour un couple de vampire de concevoir un enfant ? Je ne le pensais pas.  
En avais-je seulement envie ? Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question.  
Peut-être que dans vingt ans, lorsque je serai sure et certaine de pouvoir être une vampire civilisée, alors, peut-être penserais-je à l'adoption….Si j'avais envie de me sentir mère.  
J'entrevoyais tout à coup, une des raisons possibles pour lesquelles Edward voulait que je reste humaine.  
Mais non, il n'en était pas question !  
Je ne pouvais pas, je n'en avais pas le droit ! Si j'avais un enfant, avant même de devenir vampire, je ne pourrai le garder, de peur de lui faire un jour du mal.

Voyant mon désarroi, sans toutefois le comprendre, Edward se jeta à l'eau.

- Non, il ne s'ait pas de cela, Renée. J'ai demandé à votre fille de m'épouser.

- Non ! S'écria Charlie. Il n'en est pas question !!! Bella tu es trop jeune, tu as des études.

- Ne t'énerves pas Charlie, lui dit Renée. Je crois que je m'y attendais presque, même si j'aurais préféré que cela arrive plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard.

Je reconnaissais bien là, l'intuitivité de ma mère. Elle avait dû percevoir ce qui était inéluctable. Je voulais être avec lui. Quoique cela m'en coûte.

- Charlie, dit doucement Edward en regardant mon père dans les yeux. Je sais que vous auriez préféré pour votre fille un autre homme. Mais je suis, et j'avoue en être fier et heureux, celui qu'elle désire. Je ne peux le nier. Vous savez aussi que je ferai tout pour quelle soit la femme la plus heureuse au monde. Je sais qu'elle fait déjà de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la terre.  
Je suis conscient aussi que vous pensez que Bella est trop jeune, qu'elle risque de faire une bêtise en s'engageant avec moi.  
Mais toutes les objections que vous pourriez faire, je les lui ai déjà faites.  
Sa jeunesse, ses études, tout. Mais comme vous le savez, Bella a réponse à tout.

Alors, je vous le demande, pas pour moi, mais pour elle.  
Parce que je sais qu'elle tiendra compte de votre avis, même si elle doit en souffrir.  
Charlie, acceptez-vous de me donner la main de votre fille ?


	4. Un mauvais moment à passer

Merci à Lollie fleur, So'Sow et à coco-Kaukau. Mes premières lectrices.

Merci pour vos encouragements.

J'espère que les chapitres qui vont suivre seront assez longs à votre goût.

;o)

Chapitre 4.

Tenant toujours la main d'Edward, mes yeux ne cessaient d'aller de mon père à ma mère, puis à Edward. Guettant le moindre geste de l'un d'eux. Je n'avais pas besoin du don d'Edward pour deviner ce que pensaient mes parents. Mais je redoutais aussi la réaction d'Edward aux paroles que Charlie et Renée ne manqueraient pas de prononcer.

D'un côté, mes parents se regardaient, perplexes, agacés. De l'autre, Edward et moi faisions rempart, comme si les paroles à venir avaient le pouvoir de nous ébranler.

Je savais que oui, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer.

La tension était palpable dans la pièce.

Lorsque Renée s'adressa à nous la première, je fus étonnée, et la main d'Edward resserrant sa prise sur la mienne, signifiait qu'il était aussi stupéfait que moi.

Je ne vous donne pas ma bénédiction, dit Renée. Edward se rapprocha de moi, enserrant la taille.

Vous n'en avez pas besoin, finit-elle.

Je lâchai un léger soupir, de soulagement, me rendant compte à présent combien j'avais retenu ma respiration. J'attendais, mais ma mère n'ajouta rien, son regard essayant toutefois de me pénétrer me semble-t-il.

- Charlie ? Lâchai-je dans un souffle rauque ? La peur et l'espoir se mêlant en moi….

- Je te poserais bien des conditions, mais je te connais Bella, tu essaierais de les respecter, tout en les détournant. Tu te triturerais l'esprit à n'en plus finir, juste pour me donner satisfaction, tout en arrivant à tes fins.

Toi, Edward, je sais que tu aimes ma fille et qu'elle t'aime en retour. Certainement trop à mon goût. Comme tu l'as dit, elle est trop jeune pour s'engager, et excuse moi de te parler franchement, mais j'aurais aimé qu'à la fac elle ait eu la possibilité de rencontrer d'autres personnes….

Edward restait immobile. J'avais beau guetter ses réactions, aucun signe. Peut-être simplement parce qu'il savoir à l'avance ce que mon père allait lui dire.

J'aurais voulu que sa paix, toute apparente qu'elle soit, déteigne sur moi. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

J'étais dans un état second.

Ma mère n'avait même pas eu l'air trop surprise, et Charlie ne semblait pas prêt à faire un esclandre…. Pour l'instant en tout cas.

-Edward, reprit Charlie, si jamais tu faisais souffrir Bella, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais. Je te suivrais jusqu'en enfer s'il le fallait pour te botter les fesses.  
Je ne serais pas le seul d'ailleurs….

- L'enfer, c'est ce que je vis à chaque moment passé loin de Bella, monsieur, interrompit-il mon père.

Jacob, pensais-je, en fulminant que mon père se permette cette allusion…

ceci étant dit, si tu veux bien, je voudrais à nouveau entendre ta question.

Edward ne détourna pas son regard de Charlie, et de sa belle voix, il redemanda :

Charlie, m'accorderez vous la main de votre fille Bella ?

Oui.

A ce moment là, je me mis à sautiller sur place, ne sachant qui embrasser.

Edward ? De soulagement ?

Mon père ? Qui s'était finalement rallié à l'avis de ma mère ?

L'excitation était à son comble. C'est alors que j'entendis Edward.

Calme toi Bella, je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesses encore à sauter ainsi.

Mais c'est une gigue que j'aimerais danser !!! m'écriai-je en virevoltant dans la pièce.

Edward a raison ma chérie, intervint ma mère, en me retenant de justesse alors que je trébuchai, je te connais, tu es capable de te casser une jambe. Ce serait dommage, avant la cérémonie.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, m'imaginant avec la robe qu'Alice avait trouvée pour moi, un plâtre à la jambe, et Edward me portant jusqu'à l'autel….

Quand pensez-vous vous marier ? demanda mon père en toisant Edward

Aïe pensai-je en moi-même, voilà qui allait sans aucun doute relancer le débat…

Le 13 août, m'écriai-je en me retenant à la table, alors que je venais d'éviter de justesse de chuter à nouveau.  
A ce niveau là, ce n'est plus de la poisse, je suis sure qu'aux jeux olympiques de la malchance, je gagnerais haut la main, toutes catégories confondues !!!

Mais c'est dans un mois, s'écrièrent mes parents d'une même voix ! pourquoi cette précipitation ? interrogea mon père.

Parce que je ne veux plus attendre. Tout simplement.

Edward est l'homme que j'aime, et je ne vois aucune raison de remettre ce mariage à plus tard. Je connais vos réticences, à tous les deux d'ailleurs. Mais je ne peux ni ne veux vivre sans lui.

Je passais sous silence évidemment qu'aussitôt après Edward avait promis de faire de moi une vampire et que je resterais donc loin d'eux un long moment, le temps que mes appétits sanguinaires me soient maîtrisables.

Mais je ne voulais pas en cet instant gâcher mon propre bonheur. Je me savais égoïste, je savais que la douleur de la séparation avec les miens, viendrait plus tard, mais je ne voulais pas la laisser me submerger à présent.

J'avais aussi besoin de profiter à mon tour d'un instant de bonheur.

Parce qu'il fallait bien l'avouer, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si facile d'obtenir le contentement de mes deux parents.

- Bien Edward, puisque votre décision à tous les deux est déjà prise, voulez vous bien nous excuser pour que nous bavardions un moment « en famille » avec la future mariée ?

- Bien entendu Charlie.

A demain Bella, je viendrai te chercher tôt, à moins que tu ne préfères passer un moment entre filles avec Alice ?

Je le regardai un peu stupidement, ne m'attendant pas à cette fin de discussion prématurée.

Je n'avais qu'une envie, qu'il m'attende dans ma chambre comme à son habitude.

Mais j'oppinai de la tête, et acceptai sa proposition de voir Alice, pensant ainsi calmer les inquiétudes parentales.

Je raccompagnai Edward. Essayant vainement de lire dans ses yeux ce qu'il avait ressenti.

Papa grizzli a accepté, me dit-il en me gratifiant d'un immense sourire.

Oui, j'en suis encore toute etonnée.

Pas moi.

Ah oui, tu étais si sûr de toi ?

Non, juste sûr de lui. Je sais qu'il t'aime Bella, et qu'il est aussi prêt à tout pour ton bonheur, même si cela passe par moi. Et puis, n'oublie pas que seul ton esprit me reste fermé. Moi je savais déjà de quelle façon ça se passerait.

Ce n'est pas du jeu, bougonnai-je .

Je le sais. Mais après tout ce sont tes parents, et je pensais qil fallait que tu vives ça avec eux. Humainement……

Je ne me lasserais donc jamais de sa gentillesse, de sa prévenance.  
Il savait que c'était un moment précieux pour ma famille.

Tu me retrouves en haut ? demandai-je en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Non, Bella, pas ce soir.

Mais j'ai besoin de toi, m'écriai-je.

Charlie et Renée vont me tarabuster jusqu'à plus soif !

5 ?

Je m'en doute Bella, dit-il en souriant, mais ce sont tes parents, et c'est normal qu'ils veuillent partager des moments privilégiés avec toi. Qu'ils te conseillent ou qu'ils te posent mille questions, ce n'est qu'un moment à passer !

Tu me delaisses toujours dans les pires moments persiflai-je. C'était un coup bas et je le savais.

Non, je ne te délaisse pas et tu le sais. Regarde-moi, dit-il en levant mon menton. J'ai souffert plus qu'il n'est possible de le décrire avec les mots lorsque je t'ai quittée la première fois. Les douleurs que Jane pourrait m'infliger ne sont rien comparées à ce que je me suis fait à moi –même en te laissant.  
La culpabilité, les regrets que j'ai à présent ne changent rien à ce que je t'ai fait subir.

Je sais seulement que plus rien ne nous séparera, jamais. J'en fais le serment.

Je t'aime Bella.

Mais cette nuit est la tienne. Celle de ta famille.  
Bientôt nous aurons notre vie, rien qu'à nousmais tu n'as pas le droit de priver tes parents de ces instants.

Après tout, il ne s'agit que d'une seule nuit.

Une nuit de trop, raillai-je pour la forme, déçue et émue à la fois, car je savais ce que sous-tendait ce discours.

Après le mariage, je m'éloignerais de mes parents en devenant vampire. Il fallait que je profite de ces derniers moments en famille en tant qu'humaine, car je n'en aurais pas d'autre avant longtemps.

Et puis, je crois qu'Alice est en train de déraper un peu avec les préparatifs du mariage. Il vaudrait mieux que j'aille jetter un coup d'œil pour être sûr qu'elle ne dépasse pas les limites que tu lui as imposées.

Puisqu'il le faut… Je me blottis un instant contre lui, le laissant embrasser mes cheveux Ses mains caressaient mes joues, ses lèvres déposaient à présent de tendres baisers sur mes paupières.

Bien, alors je te rends ta liberté pour ce soir, va surveiller Alice, et reviens-moi vite.

A l'aube, ma douce. J'attendrai ton réveil à tes côtés.

Lorsque je retournai chez Charlie, je vis mes parents côté à côte. Que s'étaient-ils dit pendant que j'avais raccompagné Edward ?

-Bella, viens t'asseoir, nous avons à te parler, me dit Renée.


	5. Ils acceptent ! Enfin, peutêtre

-Bella, viens t'asseoir, nous avons à te parler, me dit Renée.

Je soupçonnai que ma mère ait pris la parole la première pour ne pas me braquer, mais c'était peine perdue. Aussitôt sur mes gardes, je regrettais déjà qu'Edward ne vienne pas me rejoindre cette nuit.

- Nous avons à te parler, reprit Charlie.

- Je m'en doute, répliquai-je, agacée. Mais rien de ce que vous pourrez dire ne me fera changer d'avis. Alors passons à autre chose, s'il vous plaît.

- Tu ne crois pas que nous ayons notre mot à dire Bella ? Nous sommes tes parents tout de même !!! Ce que je m'explique le moins c'est la précipitation avec laquelle vous avez fixé une date. Tu veux épouser, Edward, soit. Mais pourquoi le faire avant même d'aller en fac ? Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent ?

- Je sais que vous êtes acceptés tous les deux à Dartmouth comme à Juneau ! Vous ne seriez même pas séparés en fac !!! Allons Bella, sois sérieuse !

Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de leur hurler dessus, de m'arracher les cheveux.  
De leur crier que mon amour pour Edward était si fort qu'il me consumait de l'intérieur.  
Mais comment leur dire que ses doigts froids de vampire, étaient le seul contact que je voulais sentir sur mon corps. Que son haleine fraîche était le souffle qui me permettait de respirer. Que ses lèvres glacées avaient pour moi le goût le plus exquis qui soit. Et que quand il posait son regard sur moi, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, j'existais enfin.

Je ne pouvais pas leur dire que j'aimais un vampire, tout simplement. Et que mon désir le plus cher était de le rejoindre, de m'unir à lui, et pas seulement par les liens du mariage.

Le désespoir prenait peu à peu le pas sur la rage de voir mes plans contrariés. Ils avaient eu l'air de si bien réagir quand Edward était encore à mes côtés, lorsqu'il avait fait sa demande. Etait-ce une ruse ?

Pourquoi mes propres parents n'étaient-ils pas simplement satisfaits de mon bonheur ?

J'avais l'impression dernièrement, que je passais mon temps à ménager les susceptibilités de chacun. J'aurais voulu que personne ne souffre. Mais j'en avais aussi marre de mettre toujours mon bonheur de côté. Pourquoi devais-je passer mon temps à la fois, à les rassurer et à les protéger à leur insu.

Parce que j'étais amoureuse d'un vampire. Une autre alternative aurait-elle facilité ma vie ? Une vie avec Jacob m'aurait-elle évité tous ces casse-tête ? Je m'en voulus tout à coup, d'être si égoïste que je sois prête à ne serai-ce qu'évoquer un nouvel avenir simplement pour mener une vie plus simple. Je me secouai. Non, je n'abandonnerais pas aussi facilement. Alors, je me lançai.

- Charlie, Renée, je sais que vous vous inquiétez pour moi, que vous ne voulez que mon bonheur. Mais….Non, ne m'interrompez pas, s'il vous plaît, alors que mon père ouvrait la bouche…. Ce que je ressens pour Edward, c'est…. Inexplicable.  
Je ne saurais expliquer avec des mots, ce que je ressens. Quand il n'est pas là, c'est simplement une torture.  
Alors, oui, je sais que tout cela est précipité. Que vous pensez que je suis trop jeune pour prendre la décision de m'engager. Que je changerais peut-être d'avis si je prenais le temps de voir autre chose. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux.  
Alors, tant pis si je me trompe. Mais je suis intimement convaincue que ce ne sera pas le cas.  
Ce que je voudrais, c'est que vous soyez simplement heureux pour moi. Que vous cessiez de vous inquiéter et que vous me laissiez faire mes propres choix, même si ce sont des erreurs à vos yeux.  
Je repris ma respiration, me rendant compte à ce moment là, à quel point je l'avis retenue.  
Maintenant, et quoi que vous pensiez, j'épouserai Edward. Parce que c'est l'homme que j'aime.  
Je comprends que vous soyez réticents, mais je voudrais que vous aussi vous preniez le temps de le connaître et de l'apprécier. De le voir comme je le vois.  
Je ne vous demande pas de l'aimer, mais de lui laisser une chance de me rendre heureuse. De me laisser une chance d'être heureuse.  
Je laissai passer quelques instants, et je repris.

- Maman, j'aimerais que toi et Phil vous soyez présents à la cérémonie.  
Papa, accepterais-tu de m'emmener jusqu'à l'autel comme il sied au père de la mariée ?

Ma tirade terminée, j'attendis leur réaction, une boule au fond de la gorge. Je sentais les larmes sur le point de jaillir. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était qu'Edward me prenne dans ses bras. Je pensais comme j'aurais aimé à cet instant qu'il me chante une berceuse.

- Si tu ne veux pas venir, je peux demander à Carlisle de m'accompagner !

Je savais que ça n'était pas très fair-play de ma part. Mais le silence de mes parents me pesait tant que j'étais prête à n'importe quoi pour provoquer une réaction.

- Non, me souffla-t-il.

Je cessai de respirer.

- C'est moi qui t'emmènerai. Je n'ai pas souvent eu l'occasion de jouer mon rôle de père. Cette fois je ne m'y soustrairai pas. Et puis, ce que j'ai entendu ce soir, même si je ne suis pas convaincu, m'a permis de me rendre compte à quel point tu avais grandi.  
Oh, ma Bella, tu seras toujours ma petite fille, mais ce soir, j'ai vu une femme.  
Après tout, le rôle des parents est de guider, pas de retenir.  
Alors, si tu es sûre de toi, fonce.  
Mon cœur se brisera certainement deux fois. Quand tu lui diras oui, et quand tu nous quitteras pour l'université.  
D'un côté je voudrais te retenir, de l'autre, je t'aime trop pour te faire souffrir.

- Papa ! M'écriai-je en me jetant dans ses bras.

J'avais envie de lui dire qu'il ne me perdrait jamais, mais je savais que c'était un mensonge. Nul ne savait dans combien de temps je pourrais revenir, une fois ma métamorphose entamée…si je revenais….

Néanmoins, je laissai les larmes me submerger, coincée entre mon père et me mère qui semblaient me bercer (comme le petite fille que j'étais encore à leurs yeux). Les tensions reculaient, mon esprit se mit à vagabonder. Je pensais à Edward, et pour une fois, je regrettais qu'il ne puisse pas lire dans mon esprit. Toutes mes pensées se tournaient vers lui, comme un appel.

- Et si tu nous parlais un peu de cette cérémonie me demanda ma mère.

Ce fut un tel soulagement que mes larmes revinrent en force, submergeant ma volonté. J'étais si heureuse de pouvoir parler de l'avenir que je me mis à rire, en pleurant…

- Oh maman, si tu savais… Alice, la sœur d'Edward, a décidé de tout prendre en main. Ca devrait me faire peur la connaissant, mais à cette heure-ci je m'en moque. Je suis si heureuse de vous avoir tous les deux à mes côtés. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme j'ai eu peur.

Mon père fronça les sourcils, mais je décidai de ne pas en tenir compte.

- Alice a déjà ma robe de mariée !!! Elle est magnifique !!!

- En quoi puis-je t'être utile alors ? S'enquit ma mère.

- Oh, peut-être qu'avec un bâillon et les menottes de papa nous pourrions faire en sorte qu'Alice ne dépasse pas les bornes ! Quoique… j'en doute, m'esclaffai-je. Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre présence à nos côtés me suffit amplement.

- Veux-tu que je m'occupe des invitations ? Insista ma mère.

- Non, Alice s'en est déjà occupée. Je vous apporterai les vôtres dès demain.

- Veux-tu que je contacte un traiteur ? Proposa Charlie. Celui qui s'occupe des fêtes pour la police est très bien.

- Non papa, Alice…

- S'en est déjà occupée, dirent ils ensemble en riant.

- Alors peux tu prévenir Alice que je souhaite m'occuper du bouquet de la mariée ! Réclama ma mère.

- Oui, je le lui dirai demain. Je ne doutai pas un instant qu'Alice ait « suivi » tout ou partie de la conversation, pour informer Edward de la tournure que prenait notre « réunion familiale ».

-Papa ? Je le trouvai bien silencieux tout à coup.

- Je cherchai une excuse pour coffrer Edward, me taquina-t-il… Je ne te propose pas de m'occuper du gâteau, je suis sûr qu'Alice s'en est déjà occupée, ce qui m'arrange bien ! Finit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Je pense que oui... Vérifie donc plutôt que tu rentres toujours dans ton costume d'apparat.

- Mffff… Va donc te coucher petite peste. Je pense que ta journée entre fille demain sera bien chargée….

Trop heureuse de cette sortie, je laissai mes parents après les avoir embrassés. Je ne voulais pas me soucier de ce qu'ils allaient dire pendant mon absence. Je montai rapidement à ma chambre, gardant secrètement l'espoir qu'il serait là…  
Un petit pincement de déception m'envahit quand je vis le fauteuil vide.  
Même si je me souvenais de ces paroles, souhaitant que je passe une soirée humaine avec mes parents, je regrettai son absence.  
Néanmoins, je me sentais si légère que j'expédiais ma toilette en deux minutes, pressée de me mettre au lit, espérant rêver de lui. De nous.  
Au moins, à mon réveil, il serait là, il me l'avait promis.  
Alors que je sombrais dans le sommeil, je crus percevoir un hurlement semblable à celui d'un loup. Jacob ?

Mais Morphée me tendait les bras, et je n'étais que trop heureuse de ma laisser aller. Ne plus penser. Juste rêver.

_Merci à toutes pour vos encouragements...Pas évident de faire en sorte que les parents soient d'accord avec le mariage, en sachant qu'ils n'en pensent pas un mot.  
Mais bon, chuis sure que Bella aurait fini par trouver une parade de toutes façons...  
J'espère que vous aimerai la suite des évènements._

_Désolée So'Sow et les autres, pour le dernier chapitre où j'avais tout bien corrigé la mise en page (avec des tirets à chaque dialogue, mdr), mais où apparemment ça n'a pas marché...J'ai rééssayé ce matin, de la corriger, mais même en suivant les instructions d'un site en français, je ne parviens pas à corriger la mise en page...Pffffffff  
J'espère que pour ce chapitre ça roulera correctement. Sinon, je suis preneuse de conseils pour reparer ces erreurs...Après tout, je suis novice...;o)_


	6. Les photos, part 1

**Chapitre 6 (papier, chapitre 11)**

Ce matin là, je m'éveillai en sursaut, consciente de son absence à mes côtés. Un instant la panique me submergea.  
Mais non, il était bien là. Sagement installé dans mon fauteuil, comme à son habitude. Un appareil photo sur les genoux. Je reconnus instantanément celui que Charlie m'avait offert pour mon 18ème anniversaire.  
Alors que je me redressai dans mon lit, il me sourit. Le soleil au rendez vous pour une fois, faisait miroiter ses prunelles dorées. Je m'étonnai une fois de plus qu'un être si parfait fût amoureux de moi.

J'étais toutefois étonnée qu'il ne se soit pas élancé pour venir m'embrasser. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi cette distance ? Je me levai aussitôt. Arrivée devant lui, je m'agenouillai à ses pieds, et levai le regard vers lui.  
Il posa sa main sur ma tête, et je vis qu'il avait tant de tendresse dans le regard, que l'émotion me submergea. Je me relevai, m'assit sur ses genoux. Il passa sa main dans mon dos, comme pour me retenir et le contact de sa paume froide me fit frémir de désir.

- J'ai réparé l'appareil photo, me dit-il en me le tendant.

- Je vois. Répondis-je un peu laconiquement, en attente de comprendre la raison de sa distance.

- Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi ?

- Non, lui dis-je en souriant. Tant que tu ne m'auras pas embrassée comme il se doit, je n'écouterai rien de ce que tu pourras dire.

- Soit.

Alors qu'il obtempérait avec un certain empressement, et que je m'évertuai à calmer les battements de mon cœur, il me saisit doucement les bras pour m'éloigner de lui.

- Bella es-tu prête ? Demanda ma mère derrière la porte. Alice et moi t'attendons à la cuisine. Depêche-toi !!!

- J'arrive, m'écriai-je en grimaçant. Donnez moi deux minutes pour être présentable et je vous rejoins.

- Tu es de loin, la femme la plus présentable qui soit, me sussura Edward, en déposant un baiser léger sur mon cou.

- Tu ne voulais pas me dire pourquoi cet appareil photo refait surface, demandai-je dans l'espoir de prolonger encore un peu ce moment de tendresse ave Edward.

Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ? Pourquoi me regardait-il ainsi, toujours assis dans mon fauteuil ?

-Edward ?

- Bella, l'appareil photo…fait des photos, me fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Ah bon ! Ca pour une nouvelle !!! Où veux tu en venir ? Je ne pense pas que tu l'aies réparé juste pour le plaisir de bricoler ? D'ailleurs je me demande si ce ne serait pas plutôt Rosalie qui s'en serait chargée ?

- Là tu me vexes Bella !!! Tu ne connais pas encore tout de moi, mes talents cachés, dirons-nous.

-Donne m'en un exemple petit vantard !!!

- Non, pas maintenant. Tu n'as pas le temps. N'oublie pas ta journée entre « filles ».

Je grimaçai, j'avais presque réussi à oublier…

- Plus sérieusement Bella, tu sais que je t'aime.

Aïe, où voulait-il en venir….

- Et tu sais que c'est réciproque !

- Oui, je le sais. Je sais aussi que si tu as finalement accepté le mariage, c'est pour que je m'occupe en personne de ta …. Transformation.

Je tiquai. L'entendre formulé ainsi, me mit terriblement mal à l'aise.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir sur ma promesse.  
L'appareil photo est là pour fixer à tout jamais les bons moments de préférence dans ta mémoire.  
Il me tendit la main, et alors que nous nous asseyions tous els deux sur mon lit, il continua.

- Tu vis maintenant, et pour les quelques jours à venir tes derniers instants d'être humain.  
Je voudrais que tu les fixes sur la pellicule. Je voudrais que tu prennes conscience que notre mariage ne célébrera pas seulement le début de notre avenir commun. Il marquera aussi la fin de ta vie. Est-ce que tu comprends Bella ?

- Je ne sais pas, dis-je en baissant la tête. Son regard tendre posé sur moi m'implorait de réfléchir encore à ma décision.

- Les photos ne montrent pas toujours la vérité telle qu'on la voit au moment d'appuyer sur l'obturateur. Mais lorsque le temps passe, elles restent le témoin d'un vécu, d'un passé.  
De ton passé.  
Lorsque l'on regarde une photo, il se passe une étrange alchimie dans notre cerveau. On ne se contente pas de reconnaître un lieu, une personne. Non, cette image est capable de te faire ressentir les mêmes émotions que lorsque tu l'auras prises, de raviver les couleurs de tes souvenirs, et même de te faire sentir les odeurs que tu avais perçues à l'époque.  
Les photos te permettront de te souvenir de tout ce que tu as vécu, ressenti.  
Parfois elles te rendront triste. Parfois, heureuse. Elles te feront sentir comme tu étais au moment où tu les as prises.  
Vivante…

Edward avait baissé la voix, ses doigts croisés sur les miens, il observait mon visage. Comme je restai muette, il reprit.

- Bella, les photos sont aussi le simple témoignage de moments heureux. Alors, si tu décidais de t'en servir aujourd'hui, pour que nous nous souvenions dans une éternité à quel point Alice a réussi à vous rendre folles, ta mère et toi ?

Je le regardai, les yeux embués.  
Je le détestai de vouloir me faire prendre conscience de tout ce que j'allais perdre et de comment je réagirais quand il serait trop tard pour changer d'avis. Mais je l'adorai aussi, pour les mêmes raisons.  
Parce qu'il pensait à moi avant tout.

Décidemment, quoique je fasse, quoique je prenne en photo, aujourd'hui aurait un avant-goût d'éternité.


	7. Photos, part 2

_J'ai oublié de préciser que je ne suis pas l'auteur des personnages ( Stephenie Meyer), mais juste de cette suite hypothétique…Voilà, ça c'est fait…._

_J'ai essayé de répondre favorablement à votre vœu de rallonger mes chapitres…J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours…._

Merci à ceux qui me font des compliments… J'en rougis…si si…  
Je n'ai pas l'habitude, ça me fait tourner la tête, comme quand Bella respire l'haleine d'Edward….Et je vais essayer de ne pas avoir les chevilles qui enflent….

_**Theriel**__ « Délicatesse, poésie » heureusement que je sais que c'est moi qui ai écrit ces chapitres, sinon, je me demanderais de qui on parle….mdr  
J'ai fait des recherches__**….Obturateur **__: Dispositif imperméable à la lumière et s'ouvrant durant un temps donné - déterminé par la vitesse d'obturation - pour laisser la lumière impressionnée le film. Je pense l'avoir utilisé à mauvais escient dans mon texte…Mille excuses…  
Tu as un œil de lynx pour repérer les incohérences….  
Je ne sais toujours pas comment s'appelle le bouton qui déclenche la photo, celui sur lequel on appuie tout bêtement… ;o)_

_**Malakie**__, Jacob a déjà reçu son invitation dans le troisième tome de Stephenie Meyer…  
Le loup-garou hurlera très prochainement….Je le fais revenir régulièrement….Vicieuse que je suis….  
En ce moment je planche d'ailleurs de nouveau sur Jacob, et son imprégnation Hahahaha !!!_

_**Liz54210**__, si ton nom de code correspond à ta région, alors, nous sommes voisines lol  
Pour les titres des volumes, je les mélange tout le temps, du coup, je dis 1, 2, et tome 3….Au moins, je suis sûre de me faire comprendre…Donc, normalement, comme j'ai déjà lu le tome 3, ceci est une suite imaginaire du tome 4….celui dont nous rêvons tous je suppose….  
mais tu as raison, je me suis trompée dans le titre….Et vu les bêtises que je afis en ce moment, je préfère ne pas faire de correction, je serais capable de tout effacer…._

_**Coco-kaukau, So'sow, Lollie fleur**__, merci pour vos encouragements…_

_Le dernier "science et vie junior", a fait un dossier sur les créatures fantastiques..."ce qu'en dit la science"...je vais le lire avec attention, on ne sait jamais qu'ils disent que ça existe...J'aurais enfin peut-etre une chance, moi aussi, de rencontrer le vampire de ma vie ...Bon, ok, on peut rêver...  
_

_Allez, un p'tit dernier pour le week end !!!_

**Chapitre 7**

Je ne gardai de cette journée que des souvenirs embrumés. Des boutiques, des boutiques, ma mère et Alice bras dessus dessous s'extasiant devant chaque vitrine... En encore des boutiques...  
Si je pris des photos ?  
Oui, me remémorai-je en souriant intérieurement.  
Oui, pour une fois, j'avais obéi à Edward.

J'avais pris tant de photos que j'en avais presque eu des crampes. J'avais pris une myriade de photos. J'avais volé au temps des instants précieux. J'avais fait en sorte qu'il s'arrête. Le cliquetis de mon appareil avait fini par agacer Alice et Renée qui me l'avaient confisqué pour me mitrailler à leur tour à grand renfort de fous rires.

- Bella, souris s'il te plaît. Montre moi tes dents ! Me taquina Alice accompagnant ces mots d'un clin d'oeil en me voyant pâlir.

- Allez Bella, viens poser devant cette statue s'écriait ma mère. Non, plutôt devant la fontaine, ça sera du plus joli effet avec les gouttes d'eau en arrière plan.

J'acquiesçai à toutes leurs exigences, trop heureuse de m'en tirer à si bon compte finalement.  
Au moins je pouvais continuer de rêver. Et j'avoue que je passai une partie de la journée à imaginer ce que seraient ces photos. Et à ce que je ressentirais quand je les regarderais à nouveau, dans quelques années.

Je m'évertuai, à chaque prise, à regarder autour de moi. La pellicule s'occuperait de fixer ce qu'il y avait devant l'objectif. Mais je voulais tout à coup, tout enregistrer. Absorber tout ce qui m'entourait.

Je voulais pouvoir être capable, plus tard, de raconter à Edward tout ce que j'aurais ressenti. Quelles émotions m'avaient envahie lorsque j'avais réussi à capter le sourire de Renée entrain de bavarder avec Alice. Lorsqu' Alice avait tourné vers moi ses yeux inquisiteurs à l'affût de mes pensées, et que je lui vais tiré la langue. Son visage mutin avait pris un air si faussement outragé que j'avais éclaté de rire.

Je passai cet après midi là, à rêvasser, les photos, l'avenir….Notre avenir à Edward et à moi. Nous deux enfin réunis. Des souvenirs à partager…Ensemble…En famille.  
Ces pensées me firent instantanément revenir sur terre.  
Voilà que le fil de mes rêveries m'avait à nouveau emmené sur un sentier que je préférais éviter. Je n'aurais pas d'enfant d'Edward un pincement au cœur mit fin à mon état d'hébétude que j'avais ressenti jusque là. Je savais, je sentais au plus profond de moi que je voulais être avec Edward. Pour le restant de mon existence. Quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Il ne s'agissait pas de sacrifice. Mais alors pourquoi toutes ces pensées m'assaillaient -elles à cet instant précis ?

Les paroles d'Edward se répétaient inlassablement.  
« Vivante…….Il marquera la fin de ta vie »

Je secouai la tête dans l'espoir vain de chasser ses idées. J'entendais comme au travers d'un voile, les voix de Renée, d'Alice. Leurs rires, leurs pépiements faisaient comme un bruit de fond dans ma tête, qui atténuait la douleur que je sentais naître.  
Leurs voix me maintenaient dans le présent, comme un fil essayant de retenir mon esprit.  
Ici, aujourd'hui.

De temps en temps je surprenais le regard d'Alice se posant sur moi.  
J'aurais voulu être seule pour aller au bout de mes réflexions, sans personne qui guettât mentalement mes changements d'humeur.  
La journée passa, j'étais comme une somnambule. Je me retrouvai devant chez Charlie, les bras couverts d'emplettes, sans que je me souvienne avoir rien acheté.

Tout à coup, je n'avais plus qu'une hâte.  
Qu'Edward me rejoigne, qu'il m'emmène dans la clairière ….J'avais envie de déposer dans ma chambre toutes mes idées noires, en même temps que mes courses. Décharger ce fardeau de mes épaules te me blottir dans les bras durs et protecteurs d'Edward.

Alice m'attendait sur le pas de la porte. Je ne sais si elle avait « vu » mes retrouvailles avec son frère, ou si Edward lui avait demandé de me ramener. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous passâmes exceptionnellement en silence les quelques minutes qui nous séparaient de la demeure familiale des Cullen.

« Demeure familiale ». Pourquoi cette expression me faisait-elle réagir ainsi ?

Lorsque je le vis, je ne pus empêcher mon cœur de se serrer, comme si tout à coup, je devinai que notre avenir ne serait pas aussi doré que je m'étais toujours évertué à l'imaginer.Une peur panique m'envahit. Je ne voulais pas le perdre encore !  
Tout à coup, déferlaient dans mon esprit les images de dangers possibles nous guettant, lui comme moi, lorsque je serai sa compagne vampire à tout jamais.

Les Volturi, les loups-garous, et qui sait s'il n'existait pas d'autres êtres mythologiques dont j'ignorais encore l'existence ! Soif, violence, doutes, sang….Mauvais présages….

Sans même prendre le temps de saluer Emmett et Rosalie qui discutaient sur les marches, je demandai à Edward, dans un souffle, de m'emmener loin d'ici. Scrutant quelques secondes mon visage, il dut sentir l'urgence que je ressentais.  
Il me porta littéralement dans sa voiture, et lorsqu'il me demanda où je voulais aller, je restai sans voix, ne sachant que répondre.

- Cela n'a aucune espèce d'importance, murmurai-je, seulement loin d'ici….

- Ta journée ne s'est pas bien passée ?

- Si, répondis-je laconiquement.

- Alice a encore dépassé les bornes, c'est ça ?

- Non. Non, ne t'inquiète pas. La journée a passé presque sans que je m'en aperçoive, lui confiai-je. Trop occupée que j'étais à prendre des photos.

- Charlie sera heureux d'apprendre que tu t'es servi de son appareil pour cette journée.

Je ne répondis rien. La nausée menaçait de s'installer et je n'en comprenais pas la raison. Ou peut-être que si justement. J'avais besoin de plus d'informations sur ma future vie de vampire, pour choisir en connaissance de cause. Je savais que je ne changerais pas d'avis. Mais je ne voulais pas que des regrets puissent entacher mon avenir avec Edward, simplement parce que je refusais d'appréhender la réalité.

-Edward, parle moi de la vie de vampire. Que fais-tu quand tu ne dors pas ? Rêves-tu encore parfois ? Combien de temps faut-il avant que la soif ne devienne un désir trop violent ? Comment faites vous pour vivre au milieu des humains ? Pourquoi ne vous éloigniez vous pas de la tentation ?Pourquoi ?...

- Bella, calme toi dit-il en me prenant la main. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi toutes ces questions tout à coup ?

- Parce que je grandis. Je veux être responsable de mes actes. Quelqu'ils soient.  
Peut-être ma journée d'aujourd'hui m'a-t-elle permis de mettre le doigt concrètement sur certains aspects de la vie humaine qui pourraient me manquer. Et du coup, de bien réaliser qu'être vampire n'aurait pas que des avantages, dis-je en souriant tristement. Parce que je me rends compte que j'ai souvent fermé les yeux pour ne voir que ce qui m'attirait dans la vie d'une vampire : toi, et demeurer avec toi, toute l'éternité.

La vie d'humaine n'a toujours pas plus d'attrait pour moi, même si je me suis rendue compte aujourd'hui qu'en étant vampire, il y aurait de nombreuses choses que je ne pourrais plus faire.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai pas changé d'avis, je ne remets rien en cause. Je pense juste qu'il faut avoir tous les atouts en main, pour jouer. Mais pour cela, je dois savoir ce qui m'attend. Et, pour savoir ce qui m'attend, rien de plus simple que d'en être le témoin.

Comme s'il avait remarqué qu'une idée venait de germer dans mon esprit machiavélique, il se gara sur le bas-côté.

- Bella, je ne peux pas lire dans ton esprit, mais je commence à reconnaître cet air particulier qui envahit ton visage….Il sourit en retour à une grimace que j'avais espéré angélique…


	8. 8 Puisje te voir chasser ?

_**Merci à tous, à ceux qui postent comme les autres….**_

_**So'Sow **__: Merci, ça me rassure de savoir que ça te plait que Bella se pose des questions, parce que comme je m'éloignais un peu du personnage créé par l'auteur, j'avais peur que ça ne plaise plus….  
Merci pour les compliments…je ne me rends pas compte que mes chapitres sont mieux écrits à présents mais comme tu n'est pas la seule à me faire cette remarque, …..je vais bien être obligée d'y croire….  
Pour la longueur, j'ai dû changer la répartition de mes chapitres du départ….Pour le reste, je ne poste pas vite, je triche…J'écris les chapitres sur papier, chez moi, et je profite des postes au travail, quand il n'y a pas de public….Du coup, sur Word, j'en ai plusieurs d'avance…. _

_**Mariella**__ : je comprends que les pensées de Bella te tapent sur les nerfs. J'ai parfois aussi envie de lui dire de se décider, et d'avoir des actes qui correspondent à ces pensées….  
Du coup, par moment, ces interlocuteurs risquent de ne pas prendre trop de gants avec elle dans ma fic….Fallait que je lui donne une bonne leçon, nom d'une pipe en bois !!!_

_**Liz54210**__ :, ma voisine… Promis, je n'efface rien, je n'ai pas réussi à corriger le chapitre qui était mal saisi, par contre, maintenant je fais bien attention avant de poster le chapitre suivant…Enfin, quand mon PC ne plante pas au mauvais moment…. Et puis j'ai réussi à changer le sujet, j'ai corrigé, et mis « hésitation »…. ;o) Je m'améliore !!!_

_**« Theriel-œil-de-lynx » :**__ Merci !!!!! Va savoir, pourquoi, j'attends presque avec impatience tes commentaires….. ;o) Je suis contente de savoir que j'ai des aficionados…  
Ta question sur mon âge m'a bien fait rire, car je me pose aussi des questions à ton sujet…  
Si on échangeait nos informations ?  
Tu es fille ou garçon ? Et de quel âge ?  
Quoi ? Je n'ai droit qu'à une seule question ??? Allez ……stp…_

_**Phanis, collègue**__ !!! ;o)_

_Je suis d'autant plus touchée par ton message que j'attends toujours avec impatience que tu postes un chapitre ….J'ai lu que tu avais eu des soucis avec le net chez toi….Je suis contente que ce soit réparée (j'ai lu hier soir, les 3 chapitres que j'avais imprimés samedi)…._

_Quoique, à un moment, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'arrête ta fic, parce que j'y devenais accro, comme pour les bouquins de Stephenie Meyer…..Genre, on lit doucement, pour faire durer le plaisir, tout en sachant qu'on ne résistera pas.  
Et puis j'aime beaucoup les idées que tu as développées, et du coup, je ne voulais surtout pas me laisser influencer….  
Donc, peut-être vais-je à nouveau prendre un peu de retard dans la lecture de ta fic…Le temps de passer un cap particulier, qui me bloque pour l'instant…  
Merci pour l'explication sur les reviews, je suis donc allée ce matin, faire en sorte que les anonymes puissent également m'envoyer des petits « mots doux… »_

_**Malakie**__ , je suis heureuse de voir que tu as aimé mon chapitre. Bizarrement, tu me dis que tu n'as pas compris la fin….Alors que tu es la seule à avoir deviné « en partie » ce qui allait se passer….Mais si ça n'a pas été clair, c'est que je devrais revoir la construction de mes phrases….Merci ;o)_

_J'explique donc : C'est Bella qui a décidé qu'il fallait qu'elle voit chasser Edward pour savoir ce qui l'attend exactement quand elle deviendra vampire à son tour…. Du coup, à la fin du chapitre 7 Edward se demande ce qu'elle veut exactement vu qu'elle ne l'a pas encore exprimé clairement…_

_Pour le chapitre 8, j'entends déjà les réclamations… « Trop court », entre autres…Mais il faut bien que je les coupe de façon à vous tenir un peu en haleine non ? Et puis, si ça vous plait malgré la taille, j'en reposte un dès demain…_

**Chapitre 8.  
« Puis je te voir chasser ? »**

- Allez, dis moi ce que tu penses ou je te dévores sur le champ !!! Me dit-il en riant.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire…

- Non, Bella, pas comme ça. Pas dans la confusion ou dans la précipitation !

- Non, il ne s'agit pas de ma transformation….Pas encore…

- Juste que je ne t'ai jamais vu… Chasser…Pour te nourrir. Je n'osai plus le regarder.  
L'idée m'était venue d'un coup, mais j'avais peur de l'avoir choqué. D'avoir violé un tabou. Il s'était redressé dans son fauteuil. Il regardait fixement devant lui.

- Je ne voulais pas t'insulter, murmurai-je. Je sais que c'est intime ce que je te demande là, mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir à quoi m'attendre, moi aussi !!!

- Je comprends…

- Je ne t'ai pas choqué ?

- Non, Bella, aussi étrange qu'elle soit, je trouve ta demande plutôt raisonnable. Après tout, tu es la seule d'entre nous à avoir pris cette décision de ton plein gré.

- Alors, je peux t'accompagner à la chasse ?

- Oui, murmura-t-il en reprenant le volant. Il te faudra seulement patienter quelques jours.

- Oh…soupirai-je, dépitée.

- Bella, à tes yeux nous sommes des vampires civilisés. Mais lorsque nous poursuivons une proie, nous devenons des chasseurs sans pitié, prêts à tout pour satisfaire un besoin vital. Nous sommes des prédateurs.  
Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est Bella que la tension qui t'envahit lorsque la faim te tenaille, mais que tu dois encore et encore te maîtriser…  
La sensation de plaisir qui inonde tout ton être quand tu soulages enfin cette soif.  
Le manque, la satisfaction, la jubilation, l'extase.  
La traque en elle-même est aussi un plaisir sans équivalent. C'est...Stimulant, excitant…. Tout cela nous fait tourner la tête.  
Nous ne chassons, ma famille et moi, jamais pour le plaisir, uniquement pour nous nourrir. Et surtout, comme tu le sais, jamais sur le territoire de Forks et sa région.

Je le regardai, ébahie, n'osant interrompre son discours.

- En temps normal, nous aimons chasser en groupe, là où une population animale s'est un peu trop répandue. Mais cette fois, il n'en sera pas question. J'aurais trop peur, que l'un de nous, trop excité par le sang et la chasse, ne se détourne de sa proie et ne s'attaque à toi.

- Mais Edward, je fais confiance à ta famille, je sais qu'ils ne feraient jamais ça…  
Tout à coup, je me remémorai Jasper m'attaquant, perdant tout contrôle à la vue de ma coupure….Je grimaçai.

- Moi, je les aime suffisamment pour ne pas leur imposer cela.  
Alors, je comprends Bella que tu veuilles découvrir cela. Mais es-tu sûre de le vouloir vraiment.

- Oui, je veux voir cela de mes yeux. Ca ne me fait pas peur.

- Tu devrais car ce n'est pas un spectacle très réjouissant, et que je devrais me contrôler pour chasser ma proie tout en veillant à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien de … facheux….

- Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ? Que je trébuche sur un rocher ?

- Que ma proie, terrorisée, se mette en tête de se débarrasser de toi, ou que moi-même je perde mon sang-froid.

Cette expression me fit tiquer, pensant que Jacob appelait ainsi les vampires. Finalement y avait-il une grosse différence entre un vampire et un loup-garou ?  
Tous deux étaient capables des instincts les plus sauvages.  
J'en savais quelque chose pour avoir vu Victoria se faire dépecer sous mes yeux.  
La différence était que les vampires chassaient pour se nourrir, que le loup-garou ne chassait que pour protéger son territoire.  
Edward me regardait, étonné de mon silence.

Je me sentais gênée d'avoir pensé à Jacob et de les avoir comparés.  
Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas lire dans mon esprit.

- Je sais que c'est dangereux, Edward, mais la dernière fois que j'ai assisté à ce genre de scène, j'étais terrifiée. C'était moi la proie de Victoria.

- Et nous avons eu de la chance Bella.

- Je sais, soupirai-je en pensant de nouveau à Jacob, et à l'aide que nous avaient apportée les loups-garous.  
Mais cette fois, je veux voir. Je te promets de ne pas m'approcher, de ne pas bouger, de cesser de respirer même, s'il le faut.

- Bella, ne dis pas de sottise ! Je te demande seulement de patienter quelques jours pour que je puisse organiser « notre » chasse en toute sécurité. Et puis, je pense qu'il serait sage que tu préviennes ta famille de ton absence. Sinon, je crois que Charlie se ferait un plaisir de me faire rechercher par ses services…

J'étais électrisée à l'idée de cette initiation. Je savais que j'aurais dû être terrifiée par ce que j'allais voir. Mais la l'inquiétude au sujet de ce que me réservait mon avenir, n'était rien comparée à l'idée de passer une journée seule avec Edward.

Charlie ne me regarderait pas en coin, Alice et Renée ne m'assommeraient pas de leurs bavardages incessants sur le mariage…..

Et puis, que pouvait-il m'arriver en compagnie d'Edward ???


	9. Alice et Bella

**Chapitre 9.  
Alice et Bella**

Je passai la journée du lendemain chez Charlie.  
J'étais littéralement devenue la poupée dont avait dû rêver Alice. Elle et Renée prenaient un malin plaisir à s'occuper de moi.  
Essaie cette robe, que je puisse la faire retoucher à ta taille, assied toi que je te coiffe, que je te maquille…  
Et les deux de glousser à chaque changement. Je grognai de temps en temps, mais j'avais la tête ailleurs. Je me demandais sans cesse où allait m'emmener Edward, quelle proie il choisirait.

Je frissonnais d'anticipation. Et le sang ! J'avais réussi à oublier que la vue du sang me faisait tourner de l'oeil…

- Je sais ce que tu vas faire, me dit Alice lorsque ma mère descendit préparer le repas.

- Ha bon, et qu'as-tu vu ?

- Rien de plus que ce que vous avez décidé toi et Edward. D'ailleurs je lui en veux un peu de ne pas m'avoir invitée à cette chasse. J'aurais certainement pu me rendre utile.

- Comment ? En pistant pour moi un lapin ? M'esclaffai-je.

- Ne sois pas mesquine !!! J'aurais pu surveiller tes arrières pendant qu'Edward serait parti chasser.

- Mpfff. Je crois plutôt que tu serais venue avec une trousse à maquillage pour continuer de me martyriser ! Lâchai-je en riant.

- J'aurais pu te montrer comment chasse une femme….

- Pourquoi, ce n'est pas la même chose qu'un homme ?

- Disons que la lady que je suis, ne se sert pas de la force brute du cow-boy…

- Arrête Alice ! Edward n'a rien d'un cow-boy rustique. Et toi, encore moins d'une lady !

- Tu vas me vexer Bella si tu continues…Mais ses yeux disaient l'inverse….

- Toi, tu es un elfe, un diablotin, qui saute partout. Je t'imagine bien fatigant ta proie à force de danser autour d'elle comme un feu follet.

- Et tu n'es pas loin de la vérité… Ce qui me différencie des autres, c'est bien ma technique. Je n'épuise pas les proies à force de poursuite… Je les rends chèvres !!! Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin qui allait bien avec son air mutin.

- Et Edward, raconte-moi…

- Nous chassons souvent en groupe, tu le sais. Mais lorsque nous partons seuls, c'est différent. Je ne sais donc pas quel est le comportement d'Edward vis-à-vis de sa proie lorsqu'il est seul. Ces moments sont rares et plutôt intimes, alors, je veille à tenir mes pensées écartées de celui qui chasse seul.

- Alice, est-ce qu'un jour ?...

- Oui, Bella. Un jour je t'emmènerai chasser entre filles. Tu verras que le diablotin que je suis se débrouille très bien.

Je soupirai d'aise. Rassurée d'imaginer qu'Alice serait à mes côtés lorsque je serais devenue vampire.

- Allez, la récréation est finie ! On reprend les essayages, on goûte le gâteau…

- Arghhhhhhh. Mon estomac se rappelle à mon bon souvenir, je vais donc apaiser ma faim, en attendant d'apaiser ma soif, fis je avec un clin d'œil à Alice.

- De toutes façons, dépêche-toi de manger, Edward sera là dans 10 minutes. As-tu prévenu tes parents de ton départ ?

- Zut ! Non, pas encore. Et je pense que Charlie risque de ne pas apprécier que je parte déjà en week-end amoureux seule avec Edward.

- Dans ce cas, dis-lui que Jasper et moi vous rejoindrons dans la soirée.

- Mais Alice…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est qu'un demi mensonge. De cette façon tu rassures ton père. Moi j'ai le temps de voir encore une ou deux choses avec renée. Et jasper etmoi ne vous rejoindrons que demain soir. Edward et toi aurez largement le temps de….batifoler, me dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

- Alice, je peux te poser encore une question ?

- Oui, bien sûr, mais dépêche-toi il va bientôt arriver…

- C'est comment l'amour … entre vampires ?

- Oulala !!! Je suppose que c'est comme entre humains, mais multiplié à l'infini. Mais je préfèrerais ne pas parler de ça maintenant. Je ne voudrais pas qu'Edward lise dans mon esprit ce à quoi je pense. Et puis, tu dois manger, la traque et le voyage risquent d'être longs.

- Tu sais, si j'ai demandé à Edward de m'emmener avec lui, c'est pour savoir ce qui m'attend. Pour mieux cerner vos habitudes. Je sais que c'est indiscret, mais je ne vois pas à qui d'autre qu'à toi, je pourrais demander ces choses là.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprends car j'aurais aimé moi aussi qu'on m'explique certaines choses. Mais file maintenant. Va manger avec Renée pendant que je prépare ton sac. Je sais ce qu'il faut mettre dedans si tu permets que je fouille dans ton armoire…

- Bien sûr, dis-je en m'élançant vers la porte. Merci Alice.

- De rien, File, j'arrive dans une minute.

_Pour ne pas déflorer le chapitre 9, je vous fais à tous de gros bisous ici, en fin de chapitre avec tous mes remerciements pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent._

_C'est marrant, vous êtes plusieurs à vous demander si Edward va se retenir….  
J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus par la suite.  
__J'ai hésité en ce qui concerne MissBellaCatastropheAmbulante, entre un éboulement de rochers de la montagne lol, une attaque de loup-garou de passage , gniark gniark gniark, ou une attaque d'extraterrestres….Non, là je blague. _

_J'avais oublié que ce n'était que dans deux chapitres que vous aurez la réponse à vos questions angoissées….  
Quoi ? Vous ne frémissez pas d'anticipation ? Pffffff _

_En tout cas, je suis ravie de voir que vous appréciez ma fic._

_**Liz54210**__, Merci d'avoir remarqué mes efforts...C'est toujours flatteur._

_**Alison**__, merci pour tes encouragements._

_**Malakie**__, à chaque fois, ton pseudo m'évoque la Roumanie, pays de Dracula, est-ce fait exprès ?  
__Tu auras la réponse à ta question dans le chapitre suivant…. Oui, je sais, je suis sadique….  
__Du coup, j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue par le chapitre que tu viens de lire._

_**So'Sow**__, contente de voir que ça te plaît !!! Tes désirs, sont des ordres ;o) donc, je poste ce soir, enfin si j'ai le temps de corriger ma mise en page…._


	10. 10 JacobLoup

**Merci, merci, merci !!!  
****Pendant mes lectures de fic, je me demandais pourquoi les auteurs réclamaient des reviews…  
****Ben ça y est, j'ai pigé….C'est tellement agréable !!!**

**Enfin bon, je ne vous oblige pas hein, mais j'apprécie vraiment, même, voire surtout quand vous vous laissez un peu aller. Après tout, si je fais des chapitres plus longs, vous pouvez aussi faire des reviews plus consistantes…. ;o)  
**

**Maryella** , qu'est-ce qui t'a paru rapide ? Est-ce un manque de descriptions, ou le fait que ce ne soit quasiment que du dialogue ? Le fait que le chapitre soit court ? N'hésite pas à critiquer….J'ai bien peur que le 10 ne te déçoive beaucoup….Arghhhhh…  
Bella, ha Bella…J'avoue qu'elle m'a beaucoup agacée dans les « vrais livres », du coup, au bout de 3 relectures, je ne lui passe plus grand-chose… Je comprends son comportement mais en même temps, il m'agace trop. Donc, je me lâche, je lui fais quelques reproches, et j'essaie de la rendre plus déterminée….plus….plus…moins d'apitoiement sur elle-même…..  
L'amour entre vampires ….en fait, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de développer ce passage. Donc, pas de panique, pas de copiage….J'attends donc avec hâte de voir ce que tu vas écrire sur le sujet ;o) C'est ça qui te met sur les nerfs ?  
Parfois j'écris des choses qui ne sont là que pour faire un lien avec une personne en approche ou le chapitre suivant….En fait, j'ai déjà écrit un chapitre très….sensuel.  
Je me demande d'ailleurs si je ne devrais pas le censurer encore un peu plus. Mais il ne s'agit pas de deux vampires.  
Hahaha !!!! Vous en saurez plus au prochain épisode….enfin, façon de parler…. ;o)  
PS. J'adore les longues reviews…

**Marion**, Merci, c'est vrai que ça fait un peu « ma dose quotidienne », et c'est ce que je fais moi aussi en allant lire les fics des autres….

**So'Sow**, Je suis contente de voir que le personnage taquin d'Alice te plaît….Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis qu'elle est mon personnage préféré dans la série. Et puis, avec elle, on peut en profiter pour quelques moments d'humour….Ravie de voir que l'évolution de Bella te plaît.  
La chasse, ben c'était pas évident à faire, je la voulais plus sanglante et plus sensuelle à la fois, du coup je mettrai peut-être plus de temps à la poster, pour voir si je peux encore l'améliorer.  
Et pour savoir ce que pense Alice de ce que font les vampires entre eux….Bande de coquins va !!!! Vous n'en saurez rien !!! ;o)  
Biz

**Malakie**, Passeur est en effet un bien joli sens pour un pseudo.  
Pour mon chapitre, désolée qu'il t'ait un peu déçue. En fait, quand j'écris, certains chapitres viennent presque tout seuls, pour d'autres, j'ai un mal fou, parce que je ne vois pas comment faire le lien avec les évènements que j'ai prévu pour la suite.  
Du coup, apparaissent des « chapitres-liens », pas prévus au début, qui s'écrivent super vite, qui sonnent bien, mais qui ne sont apparemment pas assez détaillés…..…  
Continue d'écrire des romans en reviews, j'adore ça !!! Biz

**Sarah** : Merci !!!!

**Alison-Alice** : Petite coquine va !!! Non, tu ne sauras pas à quoi pensait Alice en parlant de l'amour entre vampires…. ;o) Mais merci pour les compliments…  
Bizous

**Chapitre 10.  
Jacob**

J'ai couru, couru. Jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Malheureusement je ne perds pas la mémoire.  
Bella hante mes rêves, mes cauchemars. Jour et nuit, elle me poursuit tel un fantôme vengeur.  
Je ne sais même pas où je suis. Je me suis perdu.  
Volontairement.  
Il y a longtemps que Sam ne peut plus me percevoir.  
Le jour, je reste terré à l'abri du soleil, caché au regard des hommes. J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité où je faisais parti du même monde.  
Je souhaite souvent mourir. Mais c'est la haine qui me maintient en vie. C'est la haine qui me taraude le ventre et me fait gémir de dépit.  
Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce buveur de sang revienne ? Pourquoi Bella était-elle tombée amoureuse de lui, d'un vampire ?!!!  
Ma rage, mon dégoût, ma haine sont les barreaux de ma propre cage, invisible.

Je sens que si je veux retrouver un semblant de vie normale, il me faudra pardonner, accepter. Mais je ne suis pas prêt. Loin de là. Je ne survivrais pas à la douleur au désespoir.  
Parfois, je songe à Billy, Sam, Quil et Embry... Mais je les chasse aussitôt de mon esprit.

Je me mets en quête d'une proie, imaginant rassasier ma soif de vengeance plutôt que ma faim. En perdant Bella, j'ai perdu mon humanité...Comme elle perdra la sienne bientôt.

Que peut me réserver encore le destin ?  
De rester loup à tout jamais ? Peu m'importe. Le Jacob que je suis, celui que j'ai été, mourra, en même temps qu'elle.

A la perte de Bella, de ce qu'elle va subir, s'ajoute le dégoût de moi-même d'avoir abandonné les miens, ma tribu. Ma famille, celle qui a fait de moi, ce que je suis devenu.  
Un loup-garou, un gardien, un garant de la paix. Mais je n'en suis plus digne, pas capable.

Je ricane comme je le peux. Je me sens ridicule de m'apitoyer ainsi sur mon sort. Plus le mariage de Bella et de cette sangsue approche, plus je veux demeurer loup.  
Des légendes quileutes disent que certains d'entre nous ont déjà préféré rester loup, quand la douleur était trop forte. Mais par la suite, quand ils auraient voulu retrouver leur corps d'homme, ça leur aurait été impossible.

Tant pis. J'ai encore besoin de temps.  
Et de distance.

**Oui, je sais, ce chapitre est court. Mais il y a une raison. En fait, je fais revenir Jacob épisodiquement. Vous saurez doc régulièrment où il en est, ce qu'il devient...  
Dans le premier chapitre il partait, dégoûté. Dans celui-ci, les choses ne s'arrangent pas...Vous verrez bien dans "Jacob le retour, épisode 3" ce que je lui reserve !!!**

**Allez, pour me faire pardonner d'un chapitre si court, je vous posterai la chasse dans l'après-midi, si je n'ai pas trop de lecteurs...  
****  
Vite, donnez moi de vos nouvelles...**


	11. 11 La chasse

_**Et voilà, chose promise, chose due ...  
Petit chapitre egale double dose de chocolat...**_

_**Malakie**__ : Rétablis toi vite !  
Pour Jacob, pas de pb, avec moi, il restera présent, sans plus s'imposer. Il va lui arriver des trucs qui vont le …calmer…Enfin façon de parler….Mais comme ça n'est prévu que pour le chapitre….20 environ, je n 'en dis pas plus.  
__En plus, mine de rien, je l'aime bien aussi. Bon, d'accord pas autant qu'Edward…Quoique...  
En tout cas, merci d'être toujours là, fidèle lectrice... Bizous_

**Chapitre 11.  
La chasse.  
**

Lorsque Edward arriva enfin, j'avais juste eu le temps d'empaqueter de la nourriture, trop nerveuse pour partager le repas de Renée.

Alice me déposa mon bagage comme j'ouvrais la porte à Edward. Et pour couper court à toute conversation, je lançai à la cantonade, que je partais en week-end de randonnée avec Edward.  
Sans laisser à mon père le temps de froncer les sourcils, je filais en précisant qu'Alice et Jasper nous rejoindraient en fin de journée.

- Nous allons loin, Bella, tu peux dormir dans la voiture si tu le souhaites.

- Et puis quoi encore ?!!! Perdre une minute de mon temps en tête à tête avec toi ? Et puis, je suis bien trop excitée pour cela.

- Bella…

- Je sais ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Ne sois pas rabat-joie !

- Je ne le suis pas, je veux juste que tu prennes conscience que ce n'est pas un jeu, insista-t-il.

- Mais je ne le sais que trop parfaitement. Ce à quoi je me prépare à assister c'est un peu une vision de ma future vie. Je ne suis pas venue assister à un spectacle.

- Ca tombe bien, je ne suis pas un gladiateur dans l'arène…

- Arrête Edward. Ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est comme si j'allais vivre un moment particulier par procuration. Bientôt je serai comme toi. Tu me l'as promis. Et bien je considère cela comme un apprentissage.

- Apprentie vampire, j'aurais tout entendu, se gaussa-t-il.

- Dis-moi plutôt où nous allons au lieu de te moquer de moi.

- Là où nous sommes n'a aucune importance. C'est le gibier que je vais chasser qui en a.  
Quand tu seras des nôtres, nous pourrons alors t'apprendre sans danger toutes les subtilités de la chasse.

D'abord il faut se tenir informé de l'évolution des populations animales que nous préférons.  
Pour Emmett, c'est le grizzli… Pour moi, c'est le puma.

- Et moi ? Je chasserai quoi à ton avis ?

- Toi ? Nous verrons bien, peut-être le ….Lapin ? Me taquina-t-il, un sourire ravageur aux lèvres.**  
**

- Tu es trop bon avec moi, mon amour, un lapin, quel humour !!!!! Répliquai-je acide.

- Ensuite, il faut avoir le bon matériel de randonnée, pour passer inaperçu, ou plutôt inoffensif aux yeux des humains, et se déplacer là où vivent les animaux. Pister un animal, te viendra naturellement. Quand tu seras vampire, ton odorat, ta vue, tous tes sens seront décuplés sans parler de ta force, évidemment.

- Vas-tu chasser un puma aujourd'hui ?

- Non, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'aurais trop peur qu'il s'attaque à toi. Aujourd'hui, je vais chasser le cerf. Et je te préviens que toi, tu resteras sur ce promontoire rocheux à une distance raisonnable de là.

- Mais je ne verrai rien !!!

- Tu pourras tout observer à l'aide de jumelles si le cœur t'en dit.  
Bella, au cas où tu toi tu l'aurais oublié, je me souviens parfaitement que la vue et l'odeur du sang te soulèvent le cœur.

- Oh ! C'est vrai. Je restai silencieuse un moment. Me demandant si cela persisterait lorsque je serait vampire….Le premier vampire au monde à faire une allergie au sang…d'un ridicule !!!

- A quoi penses-tu Bella ? Quelque chose t'inquiète ?

- Non, enfin oui. Je me demande quel sera mon comportement quand la transformation aura eu lieu. Et comment pourrais-je me nourrir si je ne supporte toujours pas la vue du sang.

Installée sur le promontoire qu'il avait choisi pour moi, je regardai alentour. La forêt au loin s'épaississait rapidement.  
Le temps que je me retourne, Edward sautait lestement de mon rocher comme s'il n'avait été qu'à deux mètres du sol…  
Il semblait presque se promener, partir tranquillement en balade.

De là où j'étais, je ne distinguai plus que sa silhouette. Pas ses gestes. Quand il s'engagea à l'ombre des arbres, je pestai intérieurement. Je n'allais tout de même pas rester là bêtement, alors que je ne le voyais même plus !!!

De temps en temps, un éclat de lumière m'éblouissait. Je devinai alors qu'Edward se trouvait dans une clairière où le soleil se réfléchissait sur sa peau. Tout à coup, je vis deux silhouettes sortir de l'ombre.

Je me saisis des jumelles. Je vis un cerf s'enfuir, Edward s'élançant à ses trousses.  
Edward avait la grâce et la puissance d'un félin. Il s'était élancé à la poursuite de l'animal d'un mouvement si vif et léger à la fois qu'on l'eût dit ailé. Sa course déliée faisait de lui aussi un animal gracieux, élégant, racé. Je pensai aussitôt à un guépard.

Son allure, sa vitesse, sa façon de bondir sur les côtés pour éviter les bois du cerf, faisaient de lui un danseur magnifique.  
Il se laissait distancer, bondissait, fondait sur sa proie comme un chat aurait agacé une souris.  
Pourtant, nulle cruauté dans ses gestes. Tout n'était que ballet, chorégraphie d'une précision étonnante, teintée d'une douceur amicale.  
Il alliait assurance, grâce, vélocité, pourtant tout en lui transpirait la sensualité.  
Ce qui aurait pu être une battue sanglante, se transforma sous mes yeux en une danse voluptueuse, chaude.  
Les contacts entre Edward et le cerf étaient farouches, et pourtant lestes, rendant la scène poignante, tout simplement.

J'avais à peine eu le temps de retenir mon souffle qu'il maîtrisait déjà sa proie. Puis, dans un geste presque tendre, je le vis redresser la tête de l'animal et se pencher sur son cou. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Rien de sauvage, plutôt du respect pour l'animal qui allait l'empêcher de s'attaquer à un humain.  
Finalement, je posai les jumelles, heureuse que la distance m'empêchât de voir tous les détails.

J'éprouvai une sorte de respect pour Edward. Pour l'intimité qu'il venait de partager avec moi. Je me sentais émue parce que je sentais que c'était un véritable cadeau qu'il venait de me faire en me laissant assister à sa chasse.  
Je me retournai légèrement. Pas par dégoût, mais par respect pour son intimité.

Je sursautai.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, bientôt tu chasseras avec lui, me dit doucement Alice.

- Tu m'as fait peur. Je croyais que tu devais nous laisser seuls Edward et moi. Que fais-tu ici ? M'inquiétai-je.

- Je suis porteuse de nouvelles, reprit-elle.

- Que se passe-t-il encore ?

- Rien de grave, si ce n'est que les invités du mariage arriveront plus tôt que prévu.

- Quels invités ? Tout le monde est déjà là à part Phil. Mais Renée a dû le mettre au courant pour la date du 13 août.

- De ton côté peut-être Bella. Mais nous aussi nous avons lancé des invitations… Et j'ai « vu » que le clan de Denali arrivait dans trois jours.

- Mais il restera encore une semaine avant le mariage ! M'écriai-je paniquée.

- Je sais, je crois qu'ils sont simplement curieux de te rencontrer. D'assister au mariage d'une humaine et d'un vampire.

- Est-ce que cela va poser un problème ?

- Non, mais je me suis permis de vous rejoindre pour prévenir Edward. Je suis désolée d'écourter ton week-end en amoureux, mais il va falloir que nous allions à leur rencontre si nous voulons éviter les « malentendus ».

- Ils ne sont pas comme vous ?

- Si si ne t'inquiète pas. Ils ne décimeront pas la population de Forks, dit-elle en souriant. Mais par précaution, je pense qu'il vaut mieux faire en sorte qu'ils ne passent pas par la réserve, et leur expliquer que nous avons un pacte avec les loups-garous de non agression, si les règles ne sont pas transgressées.

- Tu as raison Alice, nous partirons demain à l'aube, dit Edward doucement en s'asseyant souplement à mes côtés.

Je ne l'avais même pas entendu revenir. Et moi j'étais toujours autant subjuguée par sa beauté, sa prestance.

- Merci, chuchotai-je, merci de m'avoir fait partager ce moment avec toi.

- De rien. Tu n'as pas eu peur ? Tu n'es pas …. Dégoûtée ?

- Non, juste émue. Je crois que je m'attendais à plus de violence….

- Disons que ma faim n'était pas intense, et que je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, il va nous falloir partir. Mais comme tu as dit à tes parents que tu partais pour le week-end, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu restes chez nous ce soir, et que tu ne rentres chez Charlie que demain après-midi. Jasper et moi te raccompagnerons pour jouer à fond la carte de la crédibilité, m'expliqua Alice.

- Vous pensez vraiment vous débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ? Je pars avec vous retrouver Tanya et les autres !!! M'écriai-je

- Non, Bella, pas cette fois. Rappelle toi que le clan de Denali n'a pas voulu nous aider dans la chasse aux nouveaux-nés de Seattle parce qu'Irina était tombée amoureuse de Laurent.

- S'ils viennent à notre mariage, ils me verront de toutes façons. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me cacher ou rester en retrait…. A moins que leur visite n'ait une autre raison, repris-je en regardant Alice dans les yeux.

- Pas que je sache Bella. Tu sais que je ne vois les choses qu'au fur et à mesure que les décisions sont prises. Tu en sais donc autant que moi à cette heure-ci.

- Bien, l'affaire est donc réglée, je viens aussi !

- Ne sois pas têtue, Bella. Le temps d'aller chez nous, de partir à leur recherche, et de discuter avec eux pour leur expliquer les règles en vigueur dans notre région, cela durera au moins jusque après-demain. Comment expliqueras-tu à tes parents que notre week-end se prolonge à ce point ? Je n'ai pas envie que ton père change d'avis au sujet du mariage, et qu'il lance toutes les voitures de police du comté à ta recherche, à ma poursuite.

- Mmmm, grognai-je, vaincue, tout en réfléchissant à quelle excuse je pourrais donner à mes parents pour m'absenter un jour de plus.

- Je te propose de passer la journée de demain avec Alice qui pourra te tenir au courrant de la suite des évènements tout en me prévenant du moindre changement prévu par le clan de Tanya.

- Quoi ? Tu me laisses en otage, s'exclama Alice en ricanant, apparemment un peu déçue de ne pas être du voyage.

- Oui, je suis sûr que tu as encore beaucoup de choses à préparer avec Bella pour le grand jour…

-Edward ! M'écriai-je en jetant sur lui pour lui assener quelques coups. Aïe, tu me laisses avec cette…Diablesse en jupons ?!!!

- He, me tança Alice en me bourrant de coup à son tour… Qui a dit que j'avais des jupons ?!!!

- Ca suffit toutes les deux, rugit-il en riant. Je serais enchanté d'assister à un match vous opposant toutes les deux, mais je pense que les forces sont un peu inégales. Pour l'instant. Mais tu n'as pas écouté ce que j'ai dit Bella.

Nous ne partirons que demain à l'aube.

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ?  
Je vous préviens que j'ai écumé les dictionnaires de synonymes pour améliorer ma vision de la chasse….Et mon vocabulaire par la même occasion ;o)**

**Alors ??? Heureux(ses) ??? MDR**


	12. Douce nuit

_Kikou !!!!_

_Comme je sentais que je ne pourrais pas poster du week end, j'ai envoyé quelques MP. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas._

_Gros bisous à toutes, (s'il y a des hommes parmi vous, qu'ils se fassent connaître, lol) et encore merci à mes « fidèles » ;o)_

_Merci à **Liz54210, Phanis, Maryella** !!!!!_

_**HE-SPOOKY-CLOCK**, merci de lire et d'encourager !!! La curiosité n'étant absolument pas un vilain défaut ;o)….Que veux dire ton pseudo si ce n'est pas indiscret ?_

_**Theriel**heureuse de voir que tu as apprécié ce chapitre.  
Coquin ou coquine ? Ah, la curiosité me dévore !!!! ;o)_

_**Malakie**, j'espère que tu vas mieux….J'adore tes coms, à chaque fois tu me proposes une idée….Que je n'ai pas du tout utilisé…Qui n'était pas prévue dans le scénario que mon cerveau un peu fou a concocté pour vous. _

_**Alison**, je suis ravie de t'avoir fait plaisir…. ;o)_

_**Marion**, Contente d'avoir fourni ta dose quotidienne, désolée de ne pas l'avoir fait hier…._

_**Shizuka11** Merci, moi aussi je suis fan d'Alice, d'ailleurs je me demande si je ne vais pas commencer à réflechir à une foc lui étant exclusivement consacrée….Et contente que la chasse t'ait plu à toi aussi._

**_J'espère que personne ne sera choqué.  
Si c'était le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, dans ce cas, je censurerai tout le chapitre.  
Quoique j'ai déjà enlevé un max de phrases trop suggestives.  
j'espère que ce ne sera ni trop hot, ni trop « cucu »…._**

**_  
Un peu déçue de voir que personne n'a posté de review du week end,  
alors si vous aimez, dites le ;o) Si vous n'aimez pas, dites le aussi !!! mdr_**

****

****

**Chapitre 12.**

**Douce nuit….**

- Mais tu n'as pas écouté ce que j'ai dit Bella. Nous ne partirons que demain à l'aube….Ce qui nous laisse tout la nuit, si nous partons tout de suite, s'entend, précisa-t-il.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! Lui lançai-je en souriant.

Nous passâmes le temps du trajet en voiture de retour chez les Cullen, à nous chamailler gentiment Alice et moi. Chacune faisant planer sur l'autre le spectre d'une vengeance terrible. Edward nous couvait du regard souriant béatement.

- Comment fais tu pour avoir ce sourire béat ? Tu n'as pas peur de la rencontre avec le clan de Tanya ? Tu es donc si sûr qu'il n'y a rien à craindre ?

- Oui, Bella, j'en suis sûr. J'emmènerai Emmett et Rosalie qui seront ravis de cette escapade, si ça peut te rassurer. Mais si je vais à leur rencontre, c'est seulement pour faire en sorte qu'ils ne traversent pas La Push je serai leur guide touristique en quelque sorte.

- Ca y est, on est à la maison, glapit Alice.

La nuit était tombée sans que j'y prête attention. Trop occupée que j'étais à échafauder dans plans pour partir avec Edward le lendemain, tout en me chamaillant avec Alice.  
Avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, il avait déjà ouvert ma portière et me souriait en me tendant la main. Quel gentleman !  
Malheureusement, mon estomac émit un grondement de tonnerre qui fit rire mes deux accompagnateurs. Un peu gênée, je leur rappelai que j'avais oublié de manger ce que j'avais emporté.

Edward me calma en me disant qu'Esmée m'avait déjà préparé un petit quelque chose à sa demande.  
Quand nous pénétrâmes dans la cuisine un festin m'attendait. Ainsi que toute la famille réunie. J'étais un peu gênée de cette attention, et ils durent le sentir car, les uns après les autres, ils s'éloignèrent. Me laissant seule avec mon appétit, et Edward, face à une montagne de nourriture.

- Il faudra que je dise à Esmée de se calmer sur la nourriture. Je ne suis tout de même pas un ogre !

- Je crois qu'elle essaie juste de faire différents plats pour être sure que l'un d'eux te plaira particulièrement.

- Oh, je ne suis pas difficile. Je mange de tout….Pour l'instant…Précisai-je.

Dès que j'eus finis de manger, nous passâmes au salon juste le temps de souhaiter une bonne soirée au reste de la famille, puis nous montâmes dans sa chambre, après avoir récupéré mon bagage. Je filai rapidement faire ma toilette, et enfilai mon nouveau pyjama-kimono de soie. Alors que je sortais de la salle de bains, et me dirigeais sur son grand lit, il me retint par la main.

Etonnée, je me retournai vivement.  
Avant que j'aie eu le temps de dire un mot, j'étais appuyée dos à la porte de sa chambre. Il tenait mes mains en l'air, rapprochées au-dessus de ma tête, qu'il tenait avec une seule main, alors que son autre main passait derrière mes reins pour me plaquer contre lui.  
Sa bouche cherchait mes lèvres avec avidité. Il semblait plonger en moi pour se ressourcer. Je sentis mes jambes flageoler alors que je lui rendais son baiser.

Ses mains relâchant leur étreinte sur les siennes je m'accrochai à lui, me rapprochant autant que possible. J'aurais voulu me fondre en lui. Ses gestes brusques, presque sauvages, étaient si pleins de sensualité que je haletais, peinant à reprendre mon souffle. Mes lèvres ne voulaient plus quitter les siennes.

Je pris alors sur moi de m'écarter et de lui prendre les mains pour l'amener jusqu'au lit.  
Je ne prononçai pas un mot. Lui non plus.  
Je savais qu'après sa chasse, il aurait moins peur de me faire du mal. Peut-être pour une fois se laisserait-il aller…  
Mes yeux ne quittaient pas ses prunelles ambrées. J'avais soif de lui et je voyais qu'il ressentait la même chose.

Nos gestes précipités au départ, se firent plus doux. Il m'allongea doucement sur le lit, caressant mes cheveux. Ses doigts me faisaient frissonner, non de froid, mais de désir. Il caressait à présent ma tempe, ma joue, mon cou.  
Les yeux toujours dans les yeux, il avait posé son corps dur d'albâtre contre le mien.

Il se soulevait au rythme de ma respiration.  
Fermant les yeux, il se pencha sur mon visage et entreprit de m'embrasser avec une fougue et une tendresse qui m'émouvaient et me rendaient ivre de désir.  
J'avais envie de lui rendre ses baisers, mais ses lèvres poursuivaient leur chemin. Inexorables.  
C'était délicieux et frustrant à la fois. Je m'abandonnai toujours plus. Mes mains accrochaient aussi son cou, ses épaules, son dos.

Je ne me lassai pas de le sentir contre moi.  
Il semblait comme hypnotisé, et je n'avais aucune envie de le sortir de sa transe.  
D'un mouvement tendre et chaste à la fois, il dégagea mes épaules de mon pyjama et me regarda avec une tendresse infinie.

J'avais peur que des mots ne rompent le charme de ce moment magique. Alors, je laissais la parole à mes mains. Mes lèvres encore humaines étaient avides de sa peau, de son goût. Etonnée je remarquai qu'il frissonnait quand ma langue frôlait sa peau. Mon désir était si fort que j'avais l'impression de ne plus être moi-même, qu'une autre s'était emparée de mon corps.

L'alternance de douceur et de brusquerie me faisait complètement perdre la tête. Je n'avais qu'une envie me laisser submerger par toutes ces sensations. Lorsque mes mains se mirent à parcourir son corps avec plus de fermeté encore, il m'embrassa avant de se détourner de moi.

J'aurais voulu hurler.Tout ce plaisir, ce désir, c'en était trop. Edward vint se poser contre moi, sur le côté. Tendrement enlacés, nous laissions nos respirations reprendre un rythme normal. Sa main si fraîche vint se poser doucement sur mon ventre. Sa hanche contre la mienne, je sentais son souffle dans mon cou. Loin de calmer mes ardeurs, j'essayai néanmoins de ne pas m' emporter. J'essayai de me rapprocher de lui encore plus, comme si ça avait été possible.  
Sentir sa peau glacée contre la mienne m'électrisait totalement. J'avais besoin de ses lèvres sur les miennes, de ses doigts contre mon corps…

- J'ai si peur de te faire du mal, susurra-t-il en se repositionnant au dessus de moi. Ses yeux étaient vrillés aux miens.

- Je n'ai pas peur Edward. Je t'aime.

Ce qui suivit fut alors comme dans un rêve, tout semblait cotonneux, empreint d'une douceur que je n'imaginais pas possible. Ses mains de plus en plus tendres semblaient voleter au dessus de mon corps. Des milliers de papillons glacés me caressaient, et je me laissais aller avec volupté à leurs caresses. Ses doigts légers me frôlaient.  
Je me tendais vers ses caresses, je les attendais, essoufflée, priant pour qu'elles ne cessent jamais.  
De temps en temps, il me semblait entendre des mots d'amour, qu'il murmurait si bas que je n'étais pas sûre qu'ils ne fussent pas le fruit de mes rêves les plus fous.

Ma respiration s'accélérait. La sienne aussi.Je sentais son corps à l'unisson du mien.  
Ses caresses se faisaient plus pressantes, répondaient à mon appel muet.  
Je l'embrassai, glissai ma langue impudique dans sa bouche. Je sentais son désir aussi fort que le mien. Je sentais sa langue à mon tour, et m'émerveillais de la chaleur qui m'envahissait.

Ses yeux cherchaient les miens. A l'affût de la moindre douleur. Mais je n'en ressentais aucune. Je n'étais que fièvre et désir.  
Son corps était fait pour moi. Il se conjuguait à merveille avec le mien. Je soupirai d'aise.  
A partir de ce moment, je fermai les yeux. Je voulais garder en mémoire le moindre mouvement de son corps contre le mien.

Ses caresses, ses mains, ses lèvres….J'aurais voulu que cela ne prenne jamais fin. Mais mon corps exultait. La violence de mes émotions m'émerveillait et je me laissai aller.  
Ses mains autour de me tête, je sentais sans le voir le regard d'Edward guetter la moindre de mes réactions.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux pour regarder mon amant, je fus si émue par son regard, que je manquai m'évanouir.


	13. 13 Bellauboidormant

**Chapitre 13.  
****Alice et Bellauboirdormant**

Quand je repris mes esprits, il s'était éloigné de moi.  
Installé sur son fauteuil. De l'autre côté de la pièce. Son corps réfléchissait les reflets de la lune.

- Je t'en pris, ne me laisse pas seule, soufflai-je.

- Rien qu'une minute mon amour. Quelques instants, rien de plus, murmura-t-il.  
Lorsque ses prunelles redevinrent mordorées, signe qu'il était à nouveau maître de lui, il vint se glisser à nouveau dans le lit.  
Je me collai immédiatement à lui. Mon corps n'était plus avide de désir, je désirai simplement que ce moment parfait s'éternise à jamais. Je l'enlaçai du plus près que je pus, posai ma tête sur son épaule, et tandis que je l'entendais fredonner ma berceuse, je m'endormis. Heureuse. En paix.  
Certaine d'avoir enfin trouvé le bonheur.

Au petit matin, point d'Edward.  
Après une telle nuit de rêve la déception de ne pas le trouver à mes côtés n'en était que plus vive. C'est alors que quelques coups frappés à la porte me firent sursauter.

- Entrez ! Bougonnai-je.

- Alors ? On fait sa Belle au Bois Dormant ? S'enquit Alice

- Oui, et je compte bien rester au lit jusqu'au retour de mon prince !!!

- Arrête Bella, tu sais qu'Edward est parti avec Rosalie et Emmett tôt ce matin à la rencontre de Tanya.

- Je ne supporte pas d'être loin de lui, et ça m'agace d'être toujours mise de côté comme un bibelot trop fragile.

- Et moi ? Que devrais-je dire ? Me répliqua Alice. Coincée ici comme émetteur-récepteur.  
Tu crois que ce rôle me plaît ? He bien non ! Etre ta baby-sitter non plus n'est pas mon but dans l'existence. Et tu ES fragile !

Dans la vie, aussi courte soit-elle, Bella, tout est question de tournure d'esprit.  
Tu connais le proverbe « Faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur » ?

Oh, comme je l'ai détesté !! Mais il est tellement vrai ! Tu peux passer des heures, des jours, voire des années à te plaindre du mauvais sort qui s'acharne sur toi. Tu peux t'effondrer à force de peine et de larmes. Ou tu peux te lever, donner un bon coup de pied dans la fourmilière. Te dire qu'aujourd'hui tu vas résoudre un problème, un seul, et que ce ne sera déjà pas si mal.

Le fait de prendre ton destin en main, de décider que tu ne veux pas te laisser abattre c'est une véritable force. Alors, lève-toi, et sois forte et cesse donc un peu de te plaindre !!! Tu n'es pas seule dans cette galère, ne l'oublie pas.

-Alice, je comprends, je suis désolée d'avoir été si égoïste.

- Bien, ceci étant réglé, passons à la suite, dit-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

- En quoi puis-je t'être utile aujourd'hui ?

- Ta mission, si tu l'acceptes, sera de constituer un plan de table pour le jour du mariage et une liste de cadeaux pour les jeunes mariés.

- Arghhhhhh, m'écriai-je en rejetant la couette.

- Et puis, je voudrais aussi te faire essayer les dessous affriolants de la mariée.

- Aliceeuuuuuuu ! Tu exagères là !!!! Lui fis-je en roulant de gros yeux.

- Quoi ?!!! Ca n'est pas parce que tu as eu un aperçu de ta nuit de noces que….

- Alice !!!! M'étranglai-je

- Ben voilà, je te préfère en colère que boudeuse !!! Et ouis, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vous ai pas espionnés.

- Je vais te tuer Alice, Criai-je

- J'en doute, pour ça, il faudrait que tu te lèves, t'habilles…Et me rattrapes !

Je rejetai la couette, et voulant e lever rapidement pour attraper cette peste d'Alice, je m'empêtrai les pieds dans les draps et m'étalai de tout mon long sur le tapis au pied du lit.

J'entendis Alice éclater de rire dans les escaliers et rêvai un moment de lui tordre le cou. Non, je trouverais bien un autre moyen …Pour l'heure, je fis ma toilette, descendis manger un morceau à al cuisine. Je saluai Esmée et Jasper qui jouaient aux échecs. Carlisle devait être à l'hôpital.  
Restait Alice qui me narguait du haut de la balustrade. Tendant d'une main des dessous roses, de l'autre, ivoires.

- Lesquels tu préfères, Bella ?

- L'ensemble avec les bas Alice, c'est pour mieux t'étrangler mon enfant !!!

- Oh, après la Belle au Bois Dormant, tu veux jouer au Petit Chaperon Rouge ? Pfff, pas de prince charmant, pas de baiser.  
Et moi, je suis le loup aux grandes dents ? Me demanda-t-elle en partant d'un grand rire cristallin.

_Remerciements !!!! _

_**Phanis**, Collègue !!! ;o) Merci !!!  
Après ? Ils vont rester chastes jusqu'au mariage, voyons !!! mdr  
Pour les reviews, ça me gêne beaucoup de réclamer…. ;o)  
Mais bon, je vais me jeter à l'eau !!!_

_**Malakie **Contente de voir que ça ne t'a pas traumatisée non plus ;o)  
Je n'ose demander, mais j'ai un doute….C quoi le citron dont tu parles ?  
Et oui, ils l'ont fait ! Mais c'est vrai que comme j'ai enlevé certaines phrases, c'est à chacun d'imaginer le moment exact ;o)  
Pour les dents d'Edward, l'auteur (la vraie, Stephenie Meyer) les a fait s'embrasser bien souvent, et depuis le temps qu'ils se roulent des patins, il n'y avait jamais eu de gêne. C'est Jacob qui imagine qu'Edward a les dents pointues, enfin, je crois…_

_**Shizukai **!!! Comment ça il finit trop tôt à ton goût ? Petite coquine va !!! Ou coquin !!!  
Mais c'est vrai que tous mes chapitres n'ont pas la même longueur…Disons que j'essaie de garder un minimum de suspens…_

_**THE SPOOKY CLOCK**, merci pour le compliment !!!_

Pour la censure, merci de me rassurer les filles…  
Contente de voir que personne n'a été traumatisé(e)…  
Je l'avais écrit un peu plus hard au début, plus explicite, on les voyait se déshabiller, etc… J'ai enlevé les phrases trop…évocatrices…Et voilà le résultat…J'avoue qu'à force de le relire après tous les changements je ne lui trouvais plus rien de sensuel…  
Dans les chapitres suivants……18-19-20-21 c'est le mariage avant, après, etc….Même pendant, mdr  
Pourrez vous tenir jusque là ? ;o)

Bisous à toutes et à tous.  
**En attendant, lâchez vous, envoyez des reviews !  
Pitié !!! (Fit-elle à genoux avec un regard implorant…. ;o) )  
Je l'ai bien fait là, où il faut que j'en rajoute un chouilla ?**


	14. 14 A la rencontre de Tanya

_Un grand merci aux anonymes, qui, même s'ils ne laissent pas de reviews, viennent lire ma fic et la mettent dans leur favoris…9a fait trop méga plaisir… Et puis, y a les autres !!!!_

_Ha, les autres, mes petits canailloux des îles ;o)_

_**Maryella** : Un merci énorme. Gigantesque. ;o)  
Pour la longueur de ta review, et surtout pour son contenu.  
Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça fait du bien au moral. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir foutu les boules, enfin façon de parler, chuis contente que ça t'ai remué, quoi !!!  
Oui, tu m'avais dit que tu devais écrire un passage comme ça, je l'attends, nom d'une pipe en bois, allez, hop, au boulot !!! ;o)_

_De mon côté, je viens aussi d'avoir qqs idées pour de prochaines fic, moi qui étais persuadée de ne pas avoir d'imagination….  
Enfin, on verra, tout dépendra des encouragements à poursuivre… ;o)_

_**Malakie !!!** A lot of thanks !!! ;o) Merci pour tes compliments, et contente de voir que tu aimes l'humour d'Alice ;o)  
Le côté conte de fées, provient certainement de mes ascendants sorcière, mdr.  
Dis donc, t'es drôlement « culturée » en ce qui concerne le vocabulaire et les habitudes américaines….Bon, ok, j'avais entendu parler du french kiss, mais ça me semble en même temps si peu probable d'embrasser sans la langue….Ouahhhh  
Nom d'une pipe en bois, je n'en reviens pas !!! Ils ne savent pas embrasser !!!!  
Merci en tout cas, pour toutes ces infos !!! ;o)_

_**Shizuka !!!,** je suis contente de te savoir accro, jeune fille ! ;o)  
Petite veinarde, comme je suis en congé vendredi et samedi, je me suis dit que je n'allais pas vous laisser en rade et vous donner votre dose quotidienne…Jusqu'à jeudi…Peut-être même deux…… oui, je sais, des fois, je suis trop bonne ! ;o)_

_**So'Sow !! **Merci de venir m'en mettre une aujourd'hui de review, j'avoue que je commençais à avoir des doutes sur les qualités de ma fic... ;o)  
Moi aussi j'aime bien avoir plein de chapitres d'un coup...demain, tu auras le chapitre suivant...Mais c'est vrai qu'encore qqs chapitres loup-garouesques...Plus de l'humour, plus du... On dirait la bande annonce d'un vieux film américain._

_**THE SPOOKY CLOCK**, désolée pour le chapitre trop court….C'est que la suite est finie, et j'ai essayé de faire un découpage raisonnable en fonction du suspens, et non de la longueur….  
Si je supplie encore, tu remettras des reviews ? ;o) Merci pour les compliments._

_**Phanis**, colega mia !!! Merci pour tous tes msg matinaux, oui, je ne résiste plus, et je les lis dès que j'arrive au boulot… C'est marrant, je ne voulais pas spécialement faire genre conte de fées, mais en fait, des fois il y a des trucs du boulot qui interfèrent avec les trucs que j'écris….  
Le coup de Belle et la Bête ça me donne des idées….Hier j'ai lu un truc sur Bella et Ed, une traduction espagnole d'une fic anglaise…C'était tordant de rire, et génialement écrit…Du coup, je me dis que je n'avais pas osé l'originalité jusque là…Pourquoi pas m'y mettre bientôt…Déjà que j'ai une version plus ou moins SF de Twilight en tête, mdr.  
;o) Non, je n'ai plus de scène leste, légère, coquine…. ;o)  
Mariage on next week !!!!_

_**Theriel**, Bonnes révisions, et merci bcp pour tes comm. Et tes compliments.  
_

_**Petite devinette : qui peut me dire quelle est l'allusion qui est faite dans ce chapitre à un célèbre vampire ? (Film ou livre sont acceptés, du moment que vous avez trouvé où se situe la référence.**_

_**Celui ou celle qui la bonne réponse en premier aura un bisou….  
Virtuel, of course !!! ;o)**_

**Chapitre 14**  
A la rencontre de Tanya.

Emmett, Rosalie et moi avions conduit une bonne partie de la journée, avant de tomber sur Tanya et son clan grâce aux indications d'Alice.  
Lors des présentations nous découvrîmes que le clan Denali s'était agrandi. Une jeune femme du nom de Mina les accompagnait à présent. Petite, menue, elle aurait pu être la jumelle d'Alice, n'étaient ses cheveux roux. Originaire du Mexique, toute sa famille avait été décimée il y avait déjà plus de cinquante ans par ceux qu'elle appelait « les monstres ». Sa vie n'avait été qu'errance, souffrance et solitude. C'est avec une joie sans commune mesure qu'elle avait rencontré Tanya qui l'avait en quelque sorte adoptée, initiée, éduquée. Elle avait trouvé chaleur et abri, amitié et sentiment d'appartenance à un groupe avec le clan de Denali. Choses qui lui avaient manquées ces cinquante dernières années.

Je l'avais écoutée avec d'autant plus d'attention que je n'arrivais pas à lire son esprit.  
J'avais l'impression qu'elle cachait un secret, mais n'en trouvai nulle trace non plus dans l'esprit de ses compagnons de voyage.  
Après les présentations, Je leur expliquai les quelques règles qu'il leur faudrait respecter jusqu'au mariage.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas Edward, nous sommes civilisés, nous savons nous tenir correctement. Nous ne sommes pas venus exterminer la population de Forks. Il paraît que ça ne se fait pas à un mariage !! Taquina Tanya.

- Il ne faut pas non plus mettre les pieds sur le territoire des indiens quileutes. Disons qu'ils ont à notre sujet d'étranges légendes, répliquai-je.

- Les légendes m'intriguent au plus haut point. Je me demande toujours quel est l'évènement qui est à l'origine d'un mythe ? Minauda-t-elle.

- Et un détail encore, seule Bella est au courant de notre statut de vampire. Alors, s'il vous plaît, pas d'esclandre, pas de manifestation excessive de vos…Capacités…Pas de …

- Elle doit être exceptionnelle cette Bella pour que tu réagisses ainsi.

- Oui, elle l'est. Répondis-je froidement.

- Mais elle est humaine…

- Pour l'instant…

- J'ai hâte de rencontrer cette … Humaine. Mais pour l'instant, peux tu nous indiquer la forêt giboyeuse la plus proche. Nous n'avons pas très faim, mais si nous devons côtoyer des humains, mieux vaut prendre nos précautions, non ?!

- Suivez-nous en voiture, je vous guide.  
Après une heure de route, à une vitesse dépassant largement la limite autorisée, les deux clans descendirent de leur voiture respective.  
La nuit avait commencé à tomber, mais on pouvait encore distinguer les arbres qui formaient la lisère tout près de là.  
Le départ fut presque gai. On eût dit deux groupes se préparant pour une course. Et puis, tout à coup, plus rien.  
La poussière retombant sur le sol était la seule preuve que quelques instants plus tôt, se tenaient là plusieurs personnes. Chacun étant parti de son côté.

Les sens en éveil, je ne chassais pas.  
Je me sentais étrangement sur la défensive, sans en comprendre la raison.  
Etait ce l'humour plus ou moins ironique de Tanya qui me gênait ?  
Ou plutôt le fait que l'esprit de Mina me restât aussi muet que celui de Bella. J'avais l'impression d'avoir raté un détail, mais sans parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus, la sensation que quelque chose d'étrange était sur le point de se produire.  
Au moins, Bella était-elle en sécurité avec Alice et jasper, pensai-je.

Le hululement d'une chouette me fit tourner la tête, à moins que ce ne fût le mouvement du vent dans une branche qui attira mon regard.  
Aucune proie ne pouvait filer aussi vite.  
Inquiet et curieux, je décidai donc de suivre cette piste.  
Tout à ma quête, je tendais mon esprit autour de moi. J'avais localisé tous mes compagnons sauf Mina. Puisque son esprit m'était fermé, il devait être normal que je ne ressente pas sa présence ainsi.

Malgré l'obscurité environnante, les saillies rocheuses, j'évoluai en silence. Sautant par-dessus un tronc d'arbre, j'arrivai près d'un cours d'eau.  
C'est la que je les vis.  
Ou plutôt que je les entendis d'abord.  
Deux grognements inhumains se répondaient, s'affrontaient. A bonne distance l'un de l'autre, deux loups s'épiaient en continuant à gronder.  
C'était un son grave, qui émanait de la poitrine, et vibrait dans la gorge de chacun des animaux.  
Un instant je pensai que je devais émettre un son très semblable lorsque Bella était en danger…Un son très … Dissuasif.

_**Hahahaha alors mes petits agneaux, vous tremblez d'effroi ?? A votre avis, y a quoi juste après ce bruit ?  
Gniar gniark gniark…. ;o)**_


	15. 15 Histoire de loups

_**Allez, comme je ne serai pas là pdt qqs jours, je vous en laisse une de plus….  
Mais du coup, ce serait vraiment sympa de votre part qu'à mon retour mardi, je sois ensevelie de petites reviews….  
Et j'espère aussi avoir des propositions pour ma devinette, sur le chapitre précédent….valable ici aussi, d'ailleurs.. ;o)  
**_

_**Bon week end à toutes et à tous !  
**_

**Chapitre 15**

**Histoire de loups**

Les babines retroussées sur des crocs impressionnants, deux loups mimaient une sorte d'affrontement. Etrangement, il semblait clair qu'aucun des deux animaux ne voulait passer à l'attaque.  
Le plus grand, aux yeux sombres et au pelage brun-roux avait une carrure plus qu'impressionnante. Il était presque deux fois plus grand que l'autre animal, une louve très certainement. Au pelage de feu.  
Je les observais, subjugué.

Je sentais confusément qu'un détail m'échappait, sans comprendre lequel exactement.  
Les deux loups se mirent à tourner l'un autour de l'autre. Les grognements n'avaient pas cessé mais aucune agressivité ne semblait plus être de mise. Ils semblaient plutôt curieux de découvrir ici un congénère.

Peut-être avaient-il senti une proie ? Toujours est-il que je les vis s'élancer côté à côte dans une même direction.  
je décidai de les suivre. Curieux. De loin.

Je les vis chasser une biche et repensai en un éclair à Bella qui m'avait vu chasser un cerf, à peine quelques heures plus tôt.  
Je voyais le grand loup faire des sauts de plusieurs mètres alors que la louve semblait prendre plaisir à se faufiler par des trouées minuscules dans les buissons.  
Le mâle regardait parfois en arrière, comme pour vérifier que la petite le suivait bien.  
Ils coururent jusqu'à ce que la biche, épuisée, soit prise au piège. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient joué, pas qu'ils avaient chassé.

Je n'arrivai pas à partir. Je sentais confusément que j'assistais aux prémices de quelque chose de fort.  
Les loups partageaient leur proie, sans se disputer le moindre morceau. Le colosse mâle faisait preuve d'une étrange délicatesse en n'essayant pas de marquer sa suprématie, sa supériorité.  
D'un coup de son énorme patte, il aurait pu envoyer la jeune louve valdinguer plusieurs mètres plus loin. Au lieu de cela, il s'était installé face à la louve, posé sa tête massive sur ses pattes avant. Il fixait les yeux fauves de la louve. Il était comme hypnotisé.

Je vis alors la jeune louve se redresser, tourner autour du grand mâle, avant de venir se laisser tomber devant sa gueule ouverte.  
Le loup redressa la tête, laissant ainsi la place à sa nouvelle compagne pour venir se faufiler contre son immense poitrail.  
Je n'avais jamais assisté à pareil spectacle.  
Je savais que lorsque les loups s'appariaient, c'était pour la vie. Je venais d'assister au début d'une histoire d'amour.

Je sentais que les autres vampires étaient rassasiés et je commençais à me dire qu'il était grand temps de partir quand un mouvement attira mon attention.

La jeune louve n'était plus là.  
A sa place, entre les pattes énormes du colosse, se trouvait Mina.  
J'étais prêt à me redresser quand je vis la gueule béante du loup s'approcher d'elle. Il la reniflait.  
Assis sur son arrière-train, le grand loup semblait hésiter.  
Tout à coup, il tourna la tête vers moi en grognant.  
C'est à ce moment là que le déclic se fit dans mon esprit.

Jacob.

Comment n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?  
Je tendis mon esprit vers lui, comme un ami aurait tendu la main.  
Mais le loup gronda de plus belle, crachant dépit et désespoir d'avoir été surpris par son ennemi.

- Mina est des nôtres Jacob, murmurai-je.

- Non, elle est mienne, gronda-t-il dans mon esprit.

- Viens Mina, insistai-je.

- Va-t-en, gémit Jacob. Elle ne craint rien avec moi.

- Je le sais Jacob, mais elle doit repartir avec nous.

- Je pense que j'ai mon mot à dire, lâcha Mina. Je reste avec celui que tu appelles Jacob. Je vous retrouverai demain, après-demain au plus tard. Pars maintenant. Préviens Tanya de ma part.  
Elle comprendra.

Je partis sans me retourner, il fallait que je retrouve les autres au plus vite, avant qu'ils ne se mettent entête de partir à notre recherche dans la forêt.  
Je les trouvais tous accoudés à la jaguar de Tanya, comparant vitesse et tenue de route avec notre propre porshe.  
Je fixai Tanya, jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne me prêter attention.

- Depuis combien de temps sais-tu que Mina se transforme en loup ? Crachai-je avec haine.

- Depuis que nous l'avons recueillie. Elle ne nous a jamais caché ce don. D'ailleurs elle ne se transforme que lorsqu'elle se met en chasse ou si elle doit affronter un danger.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, Edward ? Demanda Rosalie.

- J'ai vu Mina, ou plutôt une jeune louve chasser en compagnie d'un loup deux fois plus grand qu'elle. Je n'ai d'ailleurs vu que c'était elle que lorsqu'elle a repris sa forme humaine entre les pattes de ce monstre. Il faut rentrer au plus vite. Emmett et Rosalie, montez avec Anna et Irina. Il faut que je parle à Tanya. En route !

- Pourquoi cette hâte, le mariage n'a lieu que dans une semaine non ? Mina aura largement le temps de nous rejoindre !

- Elle n'est pas avec n'importe quel loup. Il nous faut rentrer au plus vite et nous préparer à de gros problèmes.

- Vas-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe à la fin ?

- Quand nous nommes venus à votre rencontre, il ne s'agissait pas que d'un geste de politesse. Nous sommes également venus nous assurer que toi et ton clan ne traverseriez pas la réserve indienne de La Push.

- Pourquoi ? Vous avez eu maille à partir avec ces indiens ?

- Oui, et non. En fait un traité de non agression nous lie depuis plus de 70 ans. Nous nous évitons…

- Tout va bien alors… Nous aussi nous les éviterons.

- Tais-toi et écoute moi cinq minutes, s'il te plaît.  
Ces indiens sont des quileutes. Ils s'appellent eux-mêmes les « protecteurs ». Ils protègent les humains des vampires comme nous. Ils ne nous tolèrent ma famille et moi que parce que ce traité nous interdit de tuer ou de mordre qui que ce soit. Parce que nous avons tenu notre promesse. Ton clan, comme le mien, ne se nourrit plus comme ça, mais ça, Jacob ne le sait pas. Et il va prévenir les siens que vous arrivez.

- Qui est ce Jacob ?

- Jacob est le loup que Mina vient de se choisir comme compagnon. Jacob est un membre de la réserve quileute. Un protecteur. C'est un loup-garou Tanya.

- Je n'ai jamais rencontré de loup-garou. Mais je suis persuadée que Mina s'en sortira très bien.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Mina. J'ai vu leur regard. Elle ne risque rien. Mais j'ai entendu tout un tas d'histoires, toutes plus absurdes les unes que les autres concernant l'imprégnation d'un loup-garou. Et j'ai peur de la réaction de Jacob quand il se rendra compte qu'il s'est épris une deuxième fois de la mauvaise personne…

- Une deuxième fois ? demanda Tanya

- Bella. Il était amoureux de Bella.

- Décidemment, ta Bella excite de plus en plus ma curiosité ! Et cette histoire nous promet des festivités toutes…Particulières, pour ton mariage !

_**Alors ? Vous aviez vu venir le coup ?  
Oui ? Arghhhhhh, vite un bol de cyanure... ;o) **_


	16. 16 Mina et Jacob

**Chapitre 16.  
****Jacob et Mina**

Mina est là.  
Elle dort contre ma poitrine.  
Ma fourrure la protège du froid.

Elle semble si frêle entre mes pattes énormes.  
Et pourtant, il émane d'elle une force étrange.  
Une onde de tendresse enfle en moi. Une vague de douceur qui me soulève, me transporte littéralement.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, j'ai l'impression de respirer enfin. Je ne suffoque plus. Je la regarde dormir, bercé par sa respiration. Une sensation de plénitude m'envahit. Je ne sais pas à quoi je la dois, mais je suis prêt à tout pour la conserver.

Comment un être aussi menu et délicat peut-il être source d'amour et de volonté à la fois ?  
Des frissons parcourent mon échine. J'ai envie de me redresser, de redevenir homme.  
Pour elle.  
Elle qui me donne la force de regarder vers l'avant. Je sens en moi bouillonner une vigueur, une soif de vivre que je croyais avoir définitivement perdu.

Peut-être est-il encore trop tôt…  
En ai-je vraiment la force ?

Je ne compte plus les nuits que j'ai passées à chasser. J'étais devenu loup. Puis Mina a surgi, là, devant moi, tel un météore. A présent elle est mon étoile.  
Son attachement me procure une sensation d 'ivresse libératrice.

Bella est toujours là, dans un coin de mon esprit. Mais comme dans u souvenir lointain. Si lointain qu'il ne peut plus être source de douleur, de souffrances. Son image ne viendra plus me tourmenter. Je le sais.

Oh, Mina, ma Mina.  
Je veux voir ce que tu vois, aimer ce que tu aimes. Mon amour, ma vie à jamais….  
Je t'offrirai l'amour au-delà du temps.

Ses paupières bougent, ses lèvres s'entrouvrent.  
A quoi rêve-t-elle ?

- Jacob, susurre-t-elle dans son sommeil.

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles !  
Mina, serai-je assez fort, assez fou pour te protéger ?  
Qu'ai-je donc fait au ciel pour mériter pareil destin ?

L'existence n'est- elle que fatalité ?

Nous ne sommes que deux être chimériques dont la providence se joue !  
Aurai-je le courage de défier le ciel ?

Les récits que me racontaient Billy n'étaient pour moi il y a peu encore, que des légendes, des mythes destinés à effrayer les enfants.

Mes prunelles émerveillées ne voient plus que par Elle. Sa beauté, son abandon me laissent pantelant.  
Elle est ma partenaire, mon âme sœur.  
Pour elle, je retrouverai audace et bravoure.

Je serai flamme et caresse.  
Je redeviendrai Jacob.

Non, ce n'est pas possible.  
Elle est vampire.  
Je ne peux pas.  
Je n'y peux rien.

**Alors ? Verdict ?  
Court, je sais. Comme chaque fois que Jacob apparaît, et puis, j'en poste un autre avant ce soir...  
Quoitestcequevousenpensez ?**

**Un tit coucou, et un grand merci à mes « fans », mdr (Laissez moi rêver encore un peu ;o))**

**Phanis**, tu as le droit à une prime substantielle, pour avoir non seulement participé au grand jeu concours, ;o), pour avoir trouvé la bonne réponse de suite, mais aussi pour avoir posté ta suite de façon à ce que je puisse l'emmener avec moi pour le week end ! Muchissimas gracias ;o) y Mega kiss !

Ce matin, je viens d'imprimer tes suites, je laisserai des reviews demain… Alors, comme ça, tu étais intriguée ??? J'en suis bien contente tiens !!! Et en plus tu n'avais pas vu venir le coup de Mina, je suis trop conteeeeeeeeeeeeeente ;o)

Bon, ok, je n'ai jamais reflechi à savoir si elle est une vampire mordue par un loup garou, ou si elle a un véritable don…Je n'y avais pas réfléchi, mais ça m'arrangeait bien, pour d'autres choses plus tard aussi, mdr, dans une prochaine fic ( la suite de la suite de la suite)… ;o)  
Et puis, tu sais que j'ai aussi un faible pour Jacob, je ne pouvais pas le laisser sur la touche comme ça, il fallait que je le case, mon tit loupiot ;o)

**Liz54210**, merci voisine, contente de te retrouver ;o) et que la suite te plaise et d'être fidèle au poste.

**Theriel **, tu es restée sur ta faim ? Gniark gniark gniark. ;o)  
Mais comme promis après ce long week end, je vous envois un chapitre de suite, et peut-être un autre cet aprems….Je ne suis pas sure de répondre à mes mails cet aprems, donc patience, encore demain….Bisous lutin des neiges, mdr

**So'Sow**, arghhh, Tu as raison, Edward aurait dû l'entendre…En même temps, il n'entend que s'il fait attention, or là, il était plutôt concentré sur Mina qu'il ne sentait pas etc….(Oups, je m'en tire bien là ? ;o) ) En plus chuis trop contente de t'avoir aussi surprise avec le coup de l'impregnation !!!

Trop contente, là…Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas le son…Sinon, vous entendriez mon rire de sorcière satisfaite !!!

**Maryella** !!!! Merci d'avoir participé à mon tit jeu concours…. ;o))  
Si tu l'acceptes, cette fois, il faudra retrouver une ou deux phrases du film….  
Et oui, toi aussi tu as droit à un bisou virtuel ;o) SMACK  
Je trouve ça très cool moi que ta prof et toi puissiez avoir des rapports aussi cordiaux. J'avais ça aussi avec certains de mes profs….  
Mais c'est si loin, que je ne m'en souviens presque plus, mdr….  
(Allusion discrete au fait que je ne suis plus tout jeune, mdr, je te repondrai en MP)  
En tout cas, j'ai hâte de lire ce que tu as écrit….En français, stp, je ne pratique pas l'italien. Bisous.

**P.S. A l'attention de ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews. **

Sachez que l'auteur de fic a besoin de reviews pour se nourrir, comme Edward a besoin du sang de « bêbette »….lol  
Oui, le doute nous assaille sans cesse, « l'ai je bien écrit ?, est-ce vraiment interessant ? Dois je poursuivre dans cette voie ?  
Si personne ne laisse de commentaire cela veut-il dire que mon texte est nul et sans interet ? »

S'il vous plaît, pour faire de nous des hommes et des femmes libres d'écrire en paix, envoyez nous vos dons !!!  
En reviews of course , SVP

**;o))**


	17. 17 bella jalouse ?

Chapitre 17.  
Bella jalouse ?

J'étais rentrée chez Charlie, comme prévu à l'issu de mon « week-end de randonnée avec Edward, Jasper et Alice. » J'étais si nerveuse que je passai mon temps à faire les cent pas dans ma chambre après avoir dîné. J'attendais le retour d'Edward.  
Alice avait beau m'apporter des nouvelles de son frère presque heure par heure, je ne parvins pas à me calmer.

Etait-ce l'approche du mariage qui me mettait ainsi sur les nerfs ? N'était ce pas plutôt l'idée que l'espace d'un week-end Edward allait côtoyer Tanya ? Jalousie ? Je ne pensai pas. Mais l'anxiété me dévorait.  
Trop énervée pour trouver une excuse plausible, je descendis prévenir Charlie que je passerais le reste de la soirée chez les Cullen. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps d'objecter, que je filai déjà au volant de ma voiture.

Lorsque j'arrivai enfin, Esmée et Carlisle m'accueillirent comme d'habitude à bras ouverts. Jasper et Alice se joignirent à eux pour essayer de me rassurer, sans vraiment y parvenir. Le pouvoir de Jasper finit par faire son effet et je décidai que je pouvais tout aussi bien attendre mon bien-aimé, allongée dans le lit en écoutant de la musique.  
Lorsque Edward arriva, je ne l'entendis pas car je m'étais permis de mettre le casque du lecteur CD sur les oreilles, et que j'étais occupée à choisir le Cd suivant en chantonnant un air connu.  
Lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras, je faillis succomber à une crise cardiaque.

- Tu es fou !!! Tu n'as pas le droit !!!

- De quoi ? De venir embrasser ma douce ? Dans ma propre chambre ?

- Oh, Edward, j'ai eu si peur !!

- Mais de quoi Bella ? Qu'un vampire t'embrasse en douce ? Ou avais-tu peur pour moi ? Si c'est cela, sache que je ne courais aucun risque !

- Heu…. Tu as réussi à intercepter Tanya et son clan ?

- Oui, d'ailleurs il va falloir que je redescende pour les installer Nous allons les accueillir ici, ce sera plus simple. Et je préfère qu'ils n'aillent pas s'installer en ville

- Est-ce que Tanya est belle ?

- Je suppose qu'on peut le dire oui. Est-ce cela qui t'inquiète ? Se moqua-t-il ?

- Oui, et non.

- Bella, c'est toi que j'aime. Tu le sais non ?

- Oui, je le sais. Mais je suis humaine. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il serait tellement plus simple pour toi de choisir une compagne vampire…Que je ne peux m'empêcher de craindre le pire.

- Qu'est-ce que le pire pour toi ?

- Que tu te détournes de moi.

- Bella, humaine ou non, c'est toi que j'aime, je ne désire rien d'autre au monde. Tu es mon souffle. Mon sang.  
Mais là, il va falloir que tu me laisses le temps de régler leur installation. Et puis j'aimerais réunir la famille pour les prévenir de nouveaux… Evènements.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai vu Jacob.

- Il va bien ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il va bien ou non ? Ca fait des lustres que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de lui !

- C'est de ma faute.

- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas !

- Je lui ai envoyé une invitation à notre mariage.

- Tu es fou ?

- Non, c'est juste que par bien des aspects, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il est comme un frère pour moi. Oui, je sais, c'est idiot.  
Je savais que tu ne l'inviterais pas pour ne pas le faire souffrir.

- Mais alors pourquoi Edward ? Comment as-tu pu ?

- Jacob a beau être un loup-garou, il a été là pour toi quand tu en avais besoin. Je n'ai fait preuve que de respect envers lui en l'invitant. Je ne pensais pas que ça le ferait fuir.

- Comment ça fuir ?

- Je l'ai trouvé dans une forêt à plus de 600 km d'ici. Et il était sous sa forme de loup. Je suis désolé.

- Je comprends ce que tu as voulu faire. Mais j'ai si mal pour lui…

- Il y a autre chose Bella…

- Quoi, répondis-je, agressive. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que de savoir que Jacob préfère rester loup et abandonner son humanité à cause de moi ?

- Je crains qu'il ne se soit imprégné de la mauvaise personne.

- Comment ça, demandai-je incrédule ?

- Mina, et elle fait partie du clan de Tanya. Elle est vampire.

- Oh non ! Comment est-ce possible ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

- Rien Bella. Nous devons attendre. Mina n'a pas voulu rentrer avec nous.

Mais les légendes ?!?!?!

- Je sais Bella. Les loups-garous sont par nature les ennemis des vampires. Mais tu as dit toi-même que Quil s'était imprégné d'une petite fille de deux ans ! Que l'imprégnation était une chose étrange qu'ils ne maîtrisent absolument pas.  
Plus j'y réfléchis, plus je me dis que c'est comme pour toi et moi.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, nous deux non plus ça n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. Un vampire qui s'éprend d'une humaine. « Le lion qui s'éprend d'un agneau ». C'est contre nature. Et pourtant…

- Et pourtant, je t'aime. Oui, c'est vrai.

- Ce que je ressens pour toi n'est pas normal.  
Ce que ressent Jacob pour Mina ne l'est pas non plus. Pourtant, je me dis que malgré tout ce qui nous sépare, si nous avons réussi à nous aimer, pourquoi cela ne serait-il pas possible pour Jacob et Mina ?

- Mais Edward ! Je me souviens encore de ses paroles lorsqu'il m'a dit que nous ne pourrions pas être amis. Qu'il eut mieux valu que je sois morte plutôt que vampire. Comment pourrait-il à présent aller à l'encontre de ce pourquoi il est né ?

- Je ne sais pas, et je crains le pire de la part des autres loups-garous.  
Bella, Jacob est ton ami, mais si les circonstances avaient été différentes, il aurait pu être le mien aussi.  
Malheureusement, il est amoureux de toi, et moi aussi.  
Il est loup-garou et moi vampire.

- J'aimerais tellement qu'il puisse simplement être heureux...

**Suite au prochain épisode ;o)  
**Perhaps tomorrow  
**Juste un appel à ceux qui lisent courrament l'anglais.**

Je suis tombée sur une traduction espagnole d'un auteur de fic qui m'a donnée envie de découvrir l'original.  
Et je vous jure que ça en vaut le détour !!!  
Il s'agit de **vjgm**, et je vais voir si je peux la mettre dans mes textes favoris, comme ça, ça pourra vous servir de lien pour y aller.  
C'est plein d'humour, ça redonne une pêche d'enfer, et franchement, j'aimerais avoir son talent !

Bises à toutes  
Old mama Youchka ;o)


	18. 18 Bella aux pieds de plomb

**Kikou mes biquets !!!!  
****Crotte de bique, j'ai loupé le coche de mon petit concours.  
****Pour les chapitres 16 et 17, j'avais glissé deux ou trois phrases du film Dracula de Coppola…  
Et j'eusse aimé que vous les retrouviez…Allez, soyez sympa ;o)**

**Et comme ça je vous livre le chapitre 18 après, d'accord ?Mais d'abord qqs remerciements à mes "fans", lol**

**Malakie** : d'abord, même si j'apprécie les reviews, rien ne t'oblige à en mettre…Mais bon, quand même ;o)  
Je sais que personne n'est fan de Jacob, pffffff….. ;o) Et oui, on se doute bien que pour que Bella ait le champ libre, Jacob doit être imprégné….d'une autre…Et pouquoi pas d'une vampire ? Mina est bien un vampire avant tout. Plus de détails dans le chapitre suivant. ;o)

**Liz54210** Merciiiiiiiiiiiii ;o)

**So'Sow** Merci de me dire ça, parce qu'en ce moment je me posais justement pas mal de questions….Alors merci, et une petite review, vaut mieux que pas de review du tout. ;o)

**Coco-Kaukau** Merkiiiiiiiiiiiiii ;o) Attention, si je poste vite, l'histoire finit vite…..

**Theriel **Quoi ? Qui a dormi ? Je vais relire ça de ce pas !!! Bon, d'accord, pffffffff. Œil de lynx !!!! Arghh….  
Mais comme tu le dis si bien, c'est dû à son hybridisation ;o) Merci de m'avoir soufflé la bonne excuse….lol Ciao lutin del legno ;o)

**Phanis** ;o) How are you ? Bon, allez, en français now. Je vais aller mettre une review sur ta fic dans une minute, mdr  
Quoi ? Tu n'as même pas sauté de joie en hurlant dans ton appartement et en t'arrachant les cheveux en voyant que j'avais envoyé deux chapitres ??? ;o)))))) Pfffffff quelle déception, mdr. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas Jacob, toi et les autres….  
Mais il fallait bien le caser pour repartir du bon pied ma fic avec Bella….  
En tout cas, contente de voir que je l'ai rendu plus….aimable….à tes yeux.  
Pourkoi je signe Old Mama ? Parce qu'on me demande souvent mon âge…Comme ça au moins, c'est clair….Pour Bella, j'avoue que c'est le personnage qui m'enerve le plus, elle me « gave » avec ses questionnements. Normal d'en avoir, surtout quand on n'est pas sûr de soi, mais elle, elle est sûre quand ça l'arrange. Je la trouve plus manipulatrice que n'importe qui….  
En fait, je la remplacerai bien par une autre fille …  
Moi par exemple…. ;o)  
Moi dans les bras d'Edward, bon, j'en profiterais aussi pour me demander si je ne devrais pas d'abord essayer Jacob avant de prendre ma décision, mdr….Moi aussi je me poserai bcp de questions, mdr...Mais au moins, je testerai !!!  
Quoi ? Pas de phantasmes en ligne ? Pffffff MDR  
Pour les confrontations, je suis désolée…Y en aura pas !!!!  
Merci pour tes deux reviews, merci tout plein !!!

**Lolly 02** Haha, j'aime les trucs bizarres, moi…Et chuis contente que ça ait surpris plein de monde cette impregnation….J'irai lire ta fic dès que je trouve un moment. Ne lâche pas l'affaire…

**Tadammmmmmmmmmmm**

**Chapitre 18  
Edward et Bella aux pieds de plomb**

- Je voudrais tellement que Jacob puisse être simplement heureux !!!

Quelle ironie ! Pensai-je, être devenu loup pour chasser les vampires et tomber amoureux de l'une d'eux.  
D'un côté je suis heureuse de savoir qu'il a trouve quelqu'un, de l'autre je n'ose imaginer à quel point il doit se sentir mal vis-à-vis de sa tribu.  
- Ecoute, repris-je, je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas très envie de rencontrer Tanya et les autres ce soir. Je voudrais prendre le temps de réfléchir à tout ça.  
Penses-tu pouvoir m'excuser auprès d'eux ?  
Est-ce trop déplacé de ma part ?

- Ils sont aussi venus pour te voir Bella. Mais ils devraient survivre jusqu'à la cérémonie.  
Donne moi juste un eu de temps. Je voudrais parler de tout ça avec Carlisle, voir s'il accepterait d'être notre porte-parole auprès de Sam… Pour Jacob.

- Non, Edward. C'est à moi qu'incombe ce rôle. C'est moi qui irai voir Sam et Billy. Seule.

- Seule, il n'en est pas question. Tu ne sais même pas comment ils vont réagir. D'ailleurs tout ça est de ma faute. Si je ne t'avais pas imposé ce mariage, nous n'en serions pas là. Peut-être serait-il plus sage de l'annuler, d'ailleurs.

- Non, il n'en est pas question ! M'écriai-je. Je t'aime, nous avons enfin eu le consentement de mes parents, Alice a tout préparé…Je m'effondrai sur le lit.  
Edward, je veux retrouver Jacob, m'assurer qu'il va bien. J'aurais enfin l'esprit tranquille. Je suis désolée de t'imposer tout cela.  
Tu es toujours là, si compréhensif, à me rassurer, à m'aimer. Que par moments, je me dis que je ne te mérite vraiment pas.  
Mais si tes sentiments à mon égard n'ont pas changé, malgré ce que je m'apprête à faire, sache que les miens non plus.  
Je suis décidée, non absolument déterminée, à devenir Mme Cullen.

- Oui, je le veux. Maintenant et à jamais

- Alors, maintenant, s'il te plaît, va t'occuper de tes invités. De mon côté, je vais essayer de réfléchir à ce que je pourrai dire à Sam et Billy. Je vais aussi prévenir Charlie et Renée que demain j'irai à La Push, qu'ils ne m'attendent pas.  
Il me prit la main en se levant, m'enlaça tendrement, posa ses lèvres froides sur les miennes…et disparut. Avec un pincement au cœur, je me jetai sur le lit. J'avais envie de pleurer.  
J'avais l'impression de n'avoir jamais l'occasion de profiter d'un instant de bonheur avec Edward. De passer aussi mon temps à lui empoisonner la vie.  
Puis, les paroles d'Alice me revinrent en mémoire : « Cesse de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et bats-toi »

Oui, rien ne servirait de pleurer….  
Je pris une douche, essayant de relaxer mes muscles. L'odeur d'Edward envahit mes narines lorsque j'enfilai son peignoir. Je m'attardai quelques instant dans la salle de bain, nous imaginant tous les deux dans ses appartements lorsque nous serions mariés. Resterions nous chez ses parents après ma transformation ?

J'en étais là de mes pensées lorsque j'entendis une musique douce me parvenir de la chambre. Je sautai (sans tomber) dans mon nouveau pyjama-kimono et courus le retrouver…en trébuchant.

-Aurais-tu deux pieds gauches Bella ? S'esclaffa-t-il en me retenant dans ses bras.

- Je vais finir par le croire…As-tu déjà rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi maladroit ? Tu m'aimes quand même ?

- Je t'aimerais même situ avais des sabots fourchus Bella. Cette maladresse fait partie de ton charme. Comme lorsque le rouge colore tes joues. Comme...

- Stop ! Porte moi plutôt jusqu'au lit, ça m'évitera d'être encore plus ridicule...

- Es-tu bien installée ma douce aux pieds de plomb ?

- Arrête de me taquiner et prends moi plutôt sans tes bras.

Lorsqu'il s'installa, adossé à la tête de lit, je me faufilai entre ses bras. Je posai ma tête sur son torse, et glissai une main sous sa chemise, et fermais les paupières. Je dus m'endormir quasiment instantanément car ce sont les rayons du soleil qui me réveillèrent. Il n'avait pas changé de position. Je remarquai néanmoins que la couette me recouvrait et qu'il portait de nouveaux vêtements.

- Il est l'heure Bella me dit-il en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

-L''heure de quoi ? Répondis-je encore ensommeillée.

- Jacob se rapproche. Il est temps d'aller à la réserve. Nous avons rendez-vous.

- Nous ? Comment ça nous ? Il me semble t'avoir dit hier que c'était à moi de parler à Billy !

- Et pour moi, il n'est pas question de te laisser aller seule chez les loups-garous, d'autant que je suis à l'origine du départ de Jacob. Alors pendant que tu dormais, j'ai téléphoné à Billy. Nous avons rendez-vous chez Emily dans une heure.

- Edward, tu es... J'étais en colère, agacée.

- Incorrigible ? En souriant à demi.

- Non ! Insupportable ! Mais je suppose qu'il va falloir que je m'habitue !

- Heuuu...Oui. Allez, file, je t'accorde une minute d'humanité. Je vais emballer ton petit déjeuner pour la route.

**Heuu, alors ?  
Reviews, please, sinon, je devrai m'abreuver de mon propre sang et je ne pourrai plus écrire...ni poster la suite...;o)**


	19. 19 Emily

**Pour commencer, vous savez ce que j'ai bu hier soir ?  
Du sang !  
Si si, ok, il avait un léger parfum de tomate, mais c'était rouge et salé….Donc du sang ;o)**

**Merci merci merci !!! J'ai eu plein de reviews, à moins qu'à force de les relire j'aie eu m'impression d'en avoir plus qu'en vérité…. Comme que je me posai bcp de questions … Bella sors de mon corps !!! ;o), je suis ravie que vous me laissez vos comm. Bons ou mauvais ok.**

**Phanis** : Non non non !!! ;o)  
D'abord, parce que ça fait plus longtemps que n'importe qui ici que je suis célibataire...  
Parce que les deux me tentent bien, que j'hésite... ;o)  
Et puis parce que je suis la plus vieille !!!!!!!!!!  
Et le respect dû à mon grand âge alors ?!!!!  
MDR...Pouvons nous faire un compromis du compromis ?  
Je prends Jacob qqs temps, mais après on échange...Après tout, je l'aime bien, mais moi aussi je craque pour le parfait Edward...  
Pour la confiance en soi, plus on est grande gueule, moi on est confiant, et moi, je ne te raconte pas comment je suis grande gueule !!! ;o)

**Theriel-Oeil-de-lynx**, arghhhhhhhhh, Que la force soit avec moi ! Je vaincrai ! Je ferai en sorte la prochaine fois que Word ne me fasse pas passer pour...pffffff  
Des fautes et en plus des répétitions... Bon, ok, je mérite une punition. Si je me flagelle avec des orties fraîches ce soir, ça te va ? ;o)  
En tout cas, merci de me dire qu'autrement ça va, que l'histoire est passionnante. Ca fait trop du bien au moral !!!

**LO **Deux reviews ? Double Merkiiiiiiiiiiiiii :o)

**Morgane**, bienvenue ;o). Et attends là, j'ai les chevilles qui enflent grave, mdr.  
Mais j'avoue que ça m'a fait la même chose quand j'ai lu d'autres fics. Je racontai l'histoire à mes collègues, et je rajoutais des détails qui ne sont pas dans les livres mais dans les fics….  
C'est vrai que je colle au style, peut-être même un peu trop….Mais bon, c'est ma première fic après tout….  
Chastes ces petits jeunes, mdr. Moi je n'ai pas compris qu'ils le soient restés si longtemps, je trouve que ça ne fait pas vrai, pas réaliste. Avouez, les filles, avec Edouard (ou pour Nora et moi, avec Jacob aussi) vos n'auriez pas tenu trois tomes…..  
Et puis, j'aime bien l'idée de faire les choses à l'envers…Et puis sinon, ma fic n'aurait eu aucune originalité, y a des choses déjà tellement sympas écrites avec Bella etEdward….  
Tu detestes Jacob ? Arghhhhhhh…..Moi j'aime les deux !!!! ;o) (je tire virtuellement ma langue tiens !!! ;o))

**So'Sow **: Contente, contente contente que tu aimes ;o)  
Ca me fait tjs sourire de voir que vous imaginez des trucs que je n'ai pas du tout prévu ou pas detaillé….Alors, rencontre or not rencontre with the hot loup-garou ? Mdr ;o)  
Ben suite au prochain épisode !!!!  
Merci pour tes compliments, ça me touche toujours.

**Nora** , enchantée, et contente que ça te plaise.  
Et trop heureuse de rencontrer enfin qqun qui craque aussi pour Jacob.  
Bon, d'accord, moi je veux les deux….Mais quand même !!! Jacob 4 ever, tu as raison ;o)  
J'entends déjà les autres grincer des dents, mdr  
Allez, les filles, raison de plus pour laisser des reviews !!!! ;o)

**BellaPOV  
CHAPITRE 19  
Chez Emily**

Lorsque je montai dans la voiture sans avoir croisé personne, je découvris à ma place, un petit paquet plein de muffins. Certainement une attention d'Esmée. Edward me sourit et démarra.  
Nous arrivâmes chez Emily juste à temps pour voir Sam pousser le fauteuil de Billy à l'intérieur.  
J'avais peur que la présence d'Edward à mes côtés fût une gène, mais si c'était le cas, ils n'en laissèrent rien paraître.  
Après avoir servi du café à chacun, y compris à Edward, Emily retourna à ses brioches. La maison embaumait, et n'était la tension qui régnait, on aurait pu croire à une réunion amicale.

- Je suis inquiet, finit par dire Billy. Nous n'avons pas de nouvelles de Jacob depuis plusieurs jours.

- Il revient aujourd'hui murmura Edward.

- Comment le sais-tu ? Cracha Sam. Cela fait des jours que je parcourre la réserve et ses environs à sa recherche.

- Edward l'a vu hier. Sous sa forme de loup, lâchai-je enfin. C'est pour ça que nous sommes venus vous prévenir.

- Ce n'était pas la peine de venir pour ça...

- Il y a juste un détail...Un peu particulier, qui justifie ce déplacement, reprit Edward. Je crois que Jacob a rencontré quelqu'un et s'en est imprégné...

- A la bonne heure, je savais bien que ça finirait pas lui arriver ! Rugit Billy en laissant éclater sa joie. Au moins, il finira par t'oublier Bella ! Je ne veux pas te manquer de respect ma fille. Je pense juste au bien-être de Jacob.

- Je vous comprends Billy. Moi aussi je serais heureuse pour Jacob, mais je crois que là, il y a un léger problème.

- Quel problème ? Intervint Sam brusquement.

- J'ai vu Jacob avec une louve, finit par avouer Edward.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne veux pas qu'il reste loup ! s'exclama Billy.

- Laissez-moi terminer, s'il vous plaît, reprit Edward. Je pense que Jacob vous a certainement déjà parlé de nos donc...Un peu particuliers...  
Ma soeur Alice entrevoit l'avenir, mon frère Jasper peut calmer les esprits. Pour ma part, je peux lire certaines pensées. Sauf celles de Bella, ajoute-t-il en me regardant.

- Et alors ? Quel rapport avec mon fils, grogna Billy.

- Lorsque nous avons croisé Jacob, j'étais parti à la rencontre d'amis vampires. Comme nous, ils ne chassent pas les humains. Mais je voulais les prévenir de notre traité, du fait qu'ils ne devaient pas pénétrer sur votre territoire...  
Parmi mes amis, il y avait une nouvelle venue. Mina. Mina est des nôtres. Mais elle a un don particulier dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler. Lorsqu'elle part en chasse, elle se transforme en loup. En louve, pour être exact.

La bassine qu' Emily avait lâchée, nous fit tous sursauter. Sam l'avait déjà rejointe.

- Mais comment est-ce possible, geignait Billy en se prenant la tête entre les mains.  
Mon fils, mon garçon...Non, ce n'est pas possible !

- Si grand-père Black, chuchota Emily en venant se joindre à nous. C'est possible. Là d'où je viens j'ai déjà entendu ce genre d'histoires.

Pour moi ce n'étaient que des légendes. Des histoires destinés à effrayer les plus jeunes. Mais lorsque Quil s'est imprégné d'une fillette de deux ans, j'ai repensé à nos anciens récits.  
Je n'avais pas le droit de participer aux feux de camp destinés à l'initiation des jeunes garçons. Mais j'ai deux frères, plus âgés que moi, qui ont toujours pris plaisir à effrayer leur jeune soeur. Je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où, dans l'obscurité, ils me racontaient les passages les plus terrifiants en espérant provoquer des cauchemars. Et ils y parvenaient très bien.

Sam l'entourait de ses bras, il l'avait assise sur ses genoux, de nouveau installé à notre table.  
L'affection qui se lisait dans chacun de leurs gestes semblait réchauffer l'atmosphère de la pièce.

Nous attendions tous qu'elle reprenne la parole.

- Mes frères en rajoutaient certainement, mais je me souviens d'une histoire en particulier, parce que je la trouvais...romanesque et triste à la fois... Une sorte de Roméo et Juliette, de Tristan et Iseult...  
C'était l'histoire de l'un des nôtres, un peu terrible, qui agaçait les anciens. Il était jeune, fougueux, irrévérencieux, mais pas méchant pour un sou.  
Il s'appelait Louis.  
Lorsqu'il fut en âge de se transformer à son tour, personne ne lui vint en aide.  
Comme Sam, il était le premier à qui cela arrivait depuis des générations. Et comme il agaçait tout le monde à la réserve, il n'y eut pas âme charitable pour lui tendre la main.  
Alors, il s'enfuit.  
Jusqu'au jour où il revint, accompagné de la plus belle créature qui soit.  
Elle s'appelait Estrella (ce qui voulait dire étoile de là d'où elle venait)  
La beauté de la fille éveilla la curiosité, la jalousie, l'envie…  
Lorsqu'un guerrier un peu plus téméraire que les autres, profita de l'absence de Louis pour pénétrer dans la maison, il n'en ressorti pas vivant. Ses hurlements avaient attiré l'attention de toute la tribu.  
Lorsqu' Estrella apparut devant eux, du sang sur tout le corps, sans même reflechir, ils se ruèrent sur elle et la tuèrent.

Elle essaya de s'enfuir, en se transformant en loup, sous leurs yeux effrayés. Mais certains, furent plus rapides qu'elle, la massacrèrent et la brûlèrent.  
Quand le jeune Louis revint, les anciens lui crièrent des insultes, lui demandant comment il avait osé s'apparier avec un monstre sanguinaire, et l'amener jusqu'à eux. Comment il pouvait ainsi les mettre en danger.  
Il fut chassé. Blessé il s'enfuit dans la forêt la plus proche. Certains disaient qu'il s'était transformé en loup pour la rejoindre dans la mort sous la même forme qu'elle avait lors de leur rencontre, et que c'était lui qu'on entendait hurler chaque nuit.

Le silence accueillit ses paroles. Lorsque je tendis une main vers elle, elle reprit, en me regardant avec une tristesse infinie dans les yeux, sa main dans la mienne.

- Ce qui m'avait marqué alors, ce n'était pas la violence, ni le sang. C'était le fait que leur amour, aussi impossible soit-il, les avait rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Même s'il était aussi à l'origine de leur exclusion, de leur mort.

- Comme tu le dis, ce ne sont que des légendes, reprit Sam.

- Oui, mais à quel point ? Intervins-je. Nous savons tous ici que des hommes (et des femmes) se transforment en loup-garou. Pourquoi le reste ne serait-il pas envisageable ?

- Toutes vos légendes, votre mythologie semble basée sur des faits réels. Vous ne pouvez pas refuser de voir que c'est possible.

- De toutes façons, j'ai vu Jacob et Mina, dit Edward. Et c'était bien réel. Je ne sais pas ocmment fonctionne l'imprégnation.  
Mais là n'est pas la question…

- Alors quelle est la question ? Bougonna Billy.

- La question est : Allez vous rejeter Jacob s'il s'est imprégné d'une femme vampire, répondit Emily.

- Oui, chuchota Edward. C'est pour cela que nous sommes venus.

- Pour vous prévenir. Pour faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas rejeté par sa tribu, comme il l'a été par moi, ajoutai-je dans un souffle.

- Tout cela n'est pas normal, fit Billy. Quel genre de mutant est-ce là qu'une femme vampire se transformant en louve ?

- Peut-être le même genre que celui d'un homme se transformant en loup ! Répliqua froidement Edward.

- Mais ça n'est pas pareil ! Nous ne nous transformons que lorsque nous sommes à proximité de vampires ?

- Je le sais. Mais nul ne sait comment sont apparus les premiers vampires, ou encore les premiers loups-garous. Qui dit qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une mutation génétique ?

- Alors comment expliquer l'apparition de cet hybride ? Reprit Sam.

- Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer et ça ne m'intéresse même pas, je ne suis pas un scientifique. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer la souffrance que doit actuellement ressentir Jacob, amoureux de la mauvaise personne et angoissé à l'idée d'être rejeté par les siens.  
N'est-ce pas l'occasion de penser à une nouvelle trêve ? L'union de Jacob et Mina signerait le début d'une ère nouvelle.  
Pourquoi ne pourrions nous pas signer comme Carlisle et Ephraïm Black, un traité pour nos deux familles ?  
Une sorte de pacte entre vampires « végétariens » et loups. Chacun vivant en paix sur son propre territoire.

- Cela me semble précipité, intervint Billy en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ca l'est parce que Jacob sera de retour parmi vous aujourd'hui, avec l'une des nôtres.

- Je vous demande juste d'y réfléchir. Rapidement. A présent, nous allons partir.Viens Bella.

Je me levai, un peu chancelante. Il m'avait déjà enlacée par la taille.  
En relevant les yeux, je m'aperçus que Sam et Emily se tenaient dans la même position.  
Je souris à Emily.

- Au revoir, fille à Loup lui fis-je.

- Au revoir, fille à vampires.

**Alors ? Vous avez aimé ?  
Qu'est-ce que vous imaginez pour la suite mes petites canailles ?  
Reviews pliz ;o)**


	20. 20 Mariage Part one

**Vous avez pensé quoi de l'histoire d'Emily ? Trop tirée par les cheveux ?  
Comme je n'ai pas bcp de reviews, je me pose des questions.  
Soit c'est plutôt nul ou inintéressant, soit vous êtes super occupés le jeudi soir…..  
Et puis, c'est que je m'inquièterais presque de votre absence, moi…. ;o)  
Hum hum….  
**

**Voici le mariage qui arrive à grands pas.  
Il est en trois parties, pour ne pas couper au mauvais moment, et oui, je l'avoue, pour faire un peu durer le suspens...  
Donc, je vous invite à relire les 3 derniers chapitres quand ils seront parus….  
Ce seront les derniers pour cette fic.**

**Ce qui se passe après le mariage, leurs aventures, etc….Ce sera pour une fic plus tard….Car entre temps, il y aura Bella et Edward dans l'espace ! Mdr**

**Donc, n'hésitez pas à me donner de idées, plus c'est fou, mieux c'est, ;o) et à me laisser des reviews.**

**Kiss you girls !!!**

**So'Sow**, J'espère que le mariage te fera aussi kiffer avec un grand K….Mais attention, il est en 3 chapitres….

**Nora** : Jake for ever and Edward too ? ;o)

**Phanis** Merci d'avoir posté ton chapitre suivant. Je t'ai laissé review frustrée. ;o)  
Peut-être que ma rencontre avec Billy était trop soft, c'est vrai. Je voulais juste mettre la pression quand au retour de Jacob….Mais bon….Je ferai mieux au prochain chapitre….Pour Edward, tu peux l'avoir, mais je réclame la garde alternée ! MDR

**Alison** Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ;o)

**Chapitre 20.  
****Mariage part. 1**

Je passai les jours qui suivirent dans une sorte d'état second. J'attendais anxieusement des nouvelles de Jacob qui ne venaient pas.  
Je songeai à Tanya que j'avais soigneusement évitée jusque là.  
Pour changer, la météo était exécrable. Dommage !  
Je me fis la remarque pour la énième fois que pour les jours de mes noces j'aurais aimé apercevoir un brin de soleil. Je savais néanmoins qu'il était plus sage que ce ne fut pas le cas. Ainsi Edward, sa famille, ses amis pourraient-ils sortir sans éblouir les passants.  
Je n'osai imaginer la tête des gens s'ils avaient découvert qu'ils côtoyaient chaque jour des êtres de légendes sanguinaires.  
Je souris en moi-même. Des vampires, des loups-garous, les habitants de Forks, étaient décidemment….Gâtés.

Plus que quelques heures et je pourrais enfin retrouver Edward !  
Alice avait tenu à ce que nous respections la tradition, et j'avais donc dû rentrer dormir, sagement, et seule chez Charlie.  
Je souris en imaginant ce qu'elle avait du imaginer pour confiner Edward chez eux également.

Alice était passée le matin même pour emmener Phil et mes parents chez les Cullen. Elle avait même osé demander à mon père s'il avait besoin d'aide pour se préparer. Ce à quoi il avait gentiment objecté en lui souriant, qu'il devrait y parvenir tout seul….

Je supposai que tout devait déjà être prêt là bas pour la cérémonie. Je commençai toutefois à m'inquiéter de ne pas la voir revenir. Après tout, c'est elle qui a ma robe !  
Comme j'avais déjà tout nettoyé dans la cuisine pour occuper mes mains à défaut de mon esprit, je décidai de monter dans ma chambre.  
Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je découvris Edward, tranquillement installé dans mon vieux fauteuil !!!

- Edward ! Comment as-tu échappé à ta sœur ? fis je en lui courant me jeter dans les bras.

- Grâce à Renée. Je lui ai demandé de faire en sorte qu'Alice soit occupée qqs minutes. Et me voici.

- Elle va te tuer !!! D'autant qu'elle a déjà du deviner où tu étais passé !

- Je pense qu'aujourd'hui, elle n'osera rien me faire, en public, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Et puis, je ne reste que quelques instants. Je voulais seulement te serrer dans mes bras. Tu m'as tellement manquée !

- Je t'aime chuchotai-je, en embrassant ses lèvres si douces.

- Je t'aime Bella. Ce soir, nous serons maris et femme. Son sourire éclatant avait quelque chose de mutin. A cet instant précis, je lui donnai à peine 17 ans. Puis, il éclata de rire.  
Elle arrive, je me sauve ! A ce soir, ma douce, me lança-t-il en enjambant la fenêtre et en envoyant un baiser de la main.

Alice fit irruption dans la chambre à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Elle ne s'était même pas donné la peine de sonner. Les mains sur les hanches, elle me foudroyait du regard.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire à l'idée du petit tour qu'Edward venait de lui jouer.

- Puisque c'est comme ça me dit-elle, nous allons passer immédiatement à la séance de torture. Vernissage des ongles, épilation, maquillage, coiffure….

- Calme-toi Alice. Ne lui en veux pas. Après tout, il ne m'a même pas vue en tenue…

- Heureusemnt, sinon, je crois que j'aurais été capable de …De le… De lui…

- Quoi, de lui tordre le coup ? Fis je en riant de plus belle.

- Pfff. Je ne sais pas, dit-elle en se calmant et en souriant à son tour.

- Allez, aide-moi plutôt, sinon nous allons finir par être en retard.

- Aucune chance ! J'ai tout calculé dans les moindres détails. Et comme la cérémonie ne commence qu'à 21 heures, nous avons largement le temps….

- Quoi ? Mais il fera presque nuit noire !!!

- Oui ! Et alors ? Ne t'avais je pas promis un mariage inoubliable ?

- Si, mais te connaissant, je craignais plutôt qu'il soit…décadent à force de magnificence…

- Point du tout très chère. Il va falloir que tu commences à me faire confiance. Et on commence tout de suite ! Je te donne 5 minutes pour prendre une douche. Je t'attends.

Alors, j'espère que vous avez souri autant que moi en l'écrivant.  
Bisous girls ;o) Reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en pensez...

**P.S. Miss Slug** Tu ne me laisses pas de msg ?  
Arghhhhhh. Tu sais comment je peux être pénible... ;o)  
Piske c'est comme ça, demain je mange des kiwis !


	21. 21 Mariage Part Two

D'abord, chuis contente contente contente, que le début du mariage vous ait plu….

Ensuite, pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance, il vous faut écouter ça :  
Je n'arrive pas à mettre de lien ici, donc vous allez sur google ou n'importe quel autre morteur de recherche, et vous tapez **youtube little prayer for you**

Et hop, le tour est joué, vous serez presque dans ma tête, parce que j'ai cette chanson dans la tête depuis des semaines et qu'elle collait à ce que je voulais faire du mariage. Pour le coup, je pense qu'il vaut mieux choisir la version du film "le mariage de mon meilleur ami"...

J'espère que ça vous fera sourire, et que vous serez bien dans l'ambiance.  
Enjoy girls !!!

**THE-SPOOKY-CLOCK** Désolée, la séance de torture n'était qu'une menace, et un lien, je ne la décris pas……Quoique ça pourrait être une bonne idée pour une prochaine fic. Tortures et vengeances en chaîne, mdr. Mais je suis vraiment ravie de savoir que tu as souri. Merci.

**Nora** T'inquiète pour le français, on se comprend quand même…. Quelle est donc ta langue maternelle si ce n'est pas indiscret ? Bientôt la suite. Mais bientôt la fin aussi….

**Theriel en manque !!!!!!!** Chuis trop contente là !!! Imagine moi en train de sauter ….sur place car je suis en service public à cette heure-ci…Dans un coin tranquille, près des BD, ce qui fait qu'aucune collègue ne me demande pourkoi je souris bêtement toute seule !!!! Attention, ne t'étouffe pas car la suite aussi est courte. Gniark gniark gniark, rire satanique !!! Mwouahhhh

**Alison** : Ouiiiiiii, moi aussi je rigolais toute seule en écrivant ce chapitre. Je visualisais la tête d'Edward et celle d'Alice….MDR. Moi aussi baver grave devant Edward ( Jake) ;o)

**LO** Contente de voir que tu restes un peu par ici ;o) Je n'ai pas décris la robe, etc, tout le monde l'avais déjà fait.  
Ce que je voulais, c'était plutôt d'écrire l'impression de féerie qui se dégage de tout ça. J'espère que ça vous a plu à toutes.

**Hyacinth Blue** : Nice to "meet" you….Hannah ;o)  
I read English just well enough to read some fanfiction like those of vjgm….  
Je vais imprimer les tiennes aujourd'hui, pour les lire ce week end….  
Je suis curieuse de savoir comment une Anglophone a eu l'idée de venir lire ma fic.  
Ca y est, j'ai les chevilles qui enflent les filles !!!! ;o)  
I don't have mail at home, and today is a busy day at work, it won't be able for me to mail you.  
Don't worry ; I'll be back soon.

**Maryella**, gros bisous et te laisse pas démotiver. Moi aussi ça me fout parfois les boules, mais je me dis que le plaisir que je prends à ecrire est trop bon….Bon, ok, pas autant que si j'avais Edward sous la main, mais quand même ;o)

**Phanis , **Douryou !!!! Attends, tu parles japonais ? Arghhhhhh. Pour les petits chapitres….désolée.  
Y en a qui ont eu le texte de la deuxième partie en avant-première….. ;o)  
Pour Edward, ok, tu le gardes ce week end…Moi je prends Jacob, mais attention, next week on echange !!!! ;o)

**So'Sow** , mdr, j'aime tes tites reviews toi !!! Donc, première réaction, désolée pour les chpitres, je ne recommencerai plus. Deuxième réaction : MERKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, troisième réaction : 3 chapitres pour faire durer le plaisir et pour ne pas désiquilibrer les chapitres…Mais je sais, je n'aurais pas du…Tant pis…. ;o)  
En même temps, je vois que je n'ai jamais eu autant de reviews, que quand vous êtres frustrés….Si j'avais su !!!!;o)

**XxjustineblainxX** , mdr, tu as raison, dans un brouillon, je crois que je lui avais prévu une chute….dans une autre histoire, j'avais prévu aussi de lui faire perdre la mémoire…d'être amputée…une leucémie….J'ai changé d'avis, j'espère que cette version vous convient mieux….

**xx-murmures-xx** Ben moi bien contente de vous avoir toutes fait enrager !!! Et ravie de voir que tu aimes tant que ça. Par contre, je me connecte au boulot, donc je ne peux aps tjs aller vadrouiller sur les blogs etc… le plus simple pour toi pour être tenue au courant de la parution de la suite, c'est de t'inscrire sur fanfiction, mail et pseudo, aucun engagement, mdr, et ensuite, tu mets cette histoire dans tes favoris, et hop, le tour est joué. On t'avertit par mail automatiquement que la suite vient d'être postée.

**Chapitre 21  
Mariage part 2**

A partir de ce moment là, j'agis en gentille petite fille bien obéissante.  
Je n'avais pas le choix. Et ça ne me déplaisait pas tant que ça finalement…  
Je ne réfléchissais plus, je me laissais aller…

Mon cœur se gonflait de bonheur de découvrir qu'elle se comportait comme ma sœur.  
Ce sentiment d'appartenir à une famille m'émerveillait au plus haut point. Bien sûr j'avais déjà une famille, mais ce que je ressentais était inexplicable pour moi. C'était comme si, deux pièces d'un puzzle s'assemblaient. Comme si j'étais enfin entière.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand elle me demanda de me lever, et me donna la main pour me diriger vers le seul miroir de ma chambre….

- Alice, soufflai-je….

- Oui Bella ?

- Merci, murmurai, sans plus de voix.

- J'ai hâte de voir la tête d'Edward tiens !!! Filons à présent. Le soleil vient de se coucher et j'aimerais que les invités, et Edward te découvrent juste au moment du lever de la lune. Donne-moi une minute, j'appelle Jasper.  
Je restai là, statufiée devant le miroir.

- Voilà ! Le carrosse de Madame est avancé. Bella ? fit Jasper. Permets tu que je te porte ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton état normal…

- Merci Jasper, je veux bien…Chuchotai-je. Quelques instants plus tard, j'étais installée à l'arrière de la voiture.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à proximité de la demeure des Cullen, je me sentis transportée d'une joie presque enfantine.  
Ces centaines de lumières brillaient dans les arbres. On aurait dit une nuée de lucioles multicolores agitant leurs ailes au gré du vent.  
La nuit était douce. Une brise tiède agitait les branches des arbres.  
On aurait dit un monde féerique peuplé d'elfes et de lutins luminescents. Je pensais immédiatement aux gravures d' Arthur Rackham qui illustraient les livres de mon enfance.

C'est alors que je vis mon père s'avancer dans ma direction, ouvrir la portière et m'aider à descendre de voiture.

- Bella ma fille…Il avait l'air si ému. Tu es magnifique me dit-il en me pressant dans ses bras.

- Merci Papa.

- Puis-je te conduire à l'autel ? Es-tu prête ?

- Oui, Papa. Je n'ai jamais été aussi prête de toute ma vie…

- Alice, Jasper, voulez vous bien ouvrir la marche ?

- Avec joie, chef Swan, lança Alice en prenant la main de son compagnon.

Tandis que j'avançai, je sentais mes yeux me piquer, une boule se former au fond de ma gorge.  
Tout était si … Parfait. Dans quelques instants j'allai découvrir Edward et m'unir à lui.  
Je serrai un peu plus fort la main de mon père. Il prit la mienne dans ses deux mains, un sourire timide sur les lèvres, les yeux remplis de fierté.

Lorsque la musique débuta, je faillis éclater de rire !  
De soulagement…  
Point de marche nuptiale !  
On entendait "A say a little prayer for you", d'Aretha Franklin.

Décidemment, Alice n'avait pas fini de m'étonner…Je me décontractai enfin. Lorsque nous parvînmes dans le jardin, je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi.  
J'aperçus un kiosque, un peu plus loin, où jouait le petit orchestre. Les invités. L'allée bordée de fleurs qui embaumaient. Les lumignons suspendus tout autour qui coloraient les arbres. C'était tout simplement magique.

Tandis que j'avançais vers l'autel, je découvrais nos deux familles, assises de part et d'autre de l'allée. Puis Emmett.  
Il était là, géant, debout sur une minuscule estrade.  
Il affichait un sourire éclatant et me fit un clin d'œil en me faisant signe d'avancer.

J'imaginais qu'il allait partir d'un rire tonitruant quand Alice se pencha pour me tendre mon bouquet. Des oeillets blancs, bordés de roses rouges. Je me sentis sourire, presque malgré moi. Mon père m'embrassa sur la joue et partit s'asseoir.

C'est alors que je vis Edward se redresser. Il venait me rejoindre devant l'autel. Mon sourire n'avait plus de fin.  
Il était si époustouflant.  
Son costume sombre mettait en valeur sa peau d'albâtre. La lumière de la lune adoucissait les contrastes, donnant à la scène une illusion d'irréalité.

Il me sourit. Me tendit la main et nous nous avançâmes vers Emmett.  
Je ne retins des instants suivants que les paroles rituelles.

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, acceptez vous de prendre pour épouse Isabella Mary Swan ici présente. Jurez vous de l'honorer et de l'aimer dans le bonheur comme dans la peine ?

- Oui, je le veux, dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

- Isabella mary Swan, acceptez vous…

- Oui, je le veux, l'interrompis-je.

Les rires fusèrement dans l'assemblée.

- Ne sois pas si pressée, jeune impétueuse, reprit Emmett.  
Quelle fougue, dit-il à Edward avec un lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

Je baignais littéralement dans le bonheur. J'avais l'impression de flotter. J'attendis sagement la fin de la phrase pour répéter à mon tour.

- Oui, je le veux.

Lorsqu' Emmett nous déclara mari et femme, les applaudissements éclatèrent.  
Edward s'approcha alors de moi si lentement que j'eus l'impression que le temps allait se figer.  
Il m'embrassa alors si tendrement….Si amoureusement…  
Je répondis avec douceur et ferveur à la fois à son baiser.

Emmett nous rappela gentiment à l'ordre en précisant qu'il fallait encore signer les registres, et demandant aux témoins de bien vouloir se lever.  
Je fis alors, Renée et Alice s'avancer. Je me jetais dans leurs bras pour les couvrir de baisers. Les larmes n'en finissaient plus de couler, les miennes comme les leurs…  
La joie, le soulagement, la fierté, tout se mêlait.  
Je me retournai vers Edward, lorsque je vis Jasper et …  
Jacob se lever à leur tour.

Je regardai Edward. Je me sentais si incroyablement chanceuse d'être aimée de lui. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir être plus heureuse en cet instant. Et pourtant, il venait de me faire le plus beau des cadeaux.  
Jacob lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de s'avancer vers moi. Edward acquiesça de la tête d'un mouvement si ténu que personne d'autre que moi ne dut le percevoir.  
J'aurais voulu m'élancer dans les bras de mon mari, pour le remercier, mais je patientai quelques instants, tandis que Jacob approchait.

- Bella !... Tu es… Bégaya-t-il mal à l'aise.

- Prends moi donc dans tes bras va, jeune loupiot ! Lui lançais-je en souriant. Je suis si heureuse de te voir.

- Je suis venu féliciter les mariés. Sois heureuse Bella.

- Je le suis. Merci d'être venu Jacob….Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est important pour moi.  
Mais ?...Tu n'as pas quelqu'un à me présenter ?

- Si, me fit-il en souriant enfin librement. Je te la présenterai tout à l'heure. Edward s'impatiente déjà, me taquina-t-il.

- Merci Jacob, fis je en l'embrassant sur la joue. A bientôt p'tit frère.

- A bientôt, p'tite sœur.

- Bella Cullen ?

J'avais l'impression d'avoir attendu ces mots toute ma vie….


	22. 22 Mariage Part three

**Attention, avant-dernier chapitre !  
**  
**So'sow** Contente qu'au moins une d'entre vous ai aimé le lien entre music et idée ;o)  
Et puis merci pour tes compliments…Y a-t-il moyen que l'on prenne un abonnement ensemble, ça fait trop de bien d'entendre tout ça… ;o)

**Phanis **Nom d'une pipe en bois, moi aussi je vais me remettre aux langues tiens !!!  
Merci pour tes deux reviews, lol, et hop, suite et fin du mariage…Et presque fin de la fic.  
Tu parles de Jasper qui la prends dans ses bras ? ;o) Ca me fait penser à une valse tiens !!! ;o)

**THE-SPOOKY-CLOCK** , J'aime bcp l'idée de ne pas être la seule à avoir un rire satanique….C'est vrai que finalement, je ne l'ai même pas fait trébucher….Pas drôle….Merci de me suivre dans mes délires ;o)

**Coco-Kaukau**, pov' Jacob, j'ai beau l'aimer, pas facile de lui rendre la vie facile et de me faciliter aussi la vie à moi pour écrire cette fic mdr. Mais bon, je l'aime trop ce jeune loupiot, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le laisser seul et abandonné de tous.

**Theriel**, j'adore quand tu es contente… Tu sais que je t'imagines bien entrain de sauter partout….Bon, ok, je rêve, petit lutin des bois…. ;o) Mais oui, je sais, mon cerveau ne produit que de drôles d'idées et je suis contente de voir que certaines vous plaisent.

**Alison **merci pour tes encouragements, et contente de voir que tu as aimé qu'Emmett ait un petit rôle dans cette fic….Oui, moi aussi je suis contente du sort de Jacob…. ;o)

**xx-murmures-xx**, avec de pareils compliments j'ai presque un peu les boules d'arrêter ma fic au chapitre 23.

**LO **et voilààààààààààààà TaDammmmmmmmmmm !!! ;o)

**Bizarre, j'ai l'impression par moment que ce n'est pas moi qui écrit…  
Arghhhhhh, voilà l'explication à toutes mes idées biscornues.  
****Je ne suis pas seule dans ma tête !!!!  
****Non, ne prenez pas la fuite, j'ai encore besoin de vous.**

**Pour ma prochaine fic, je recherche des périodes historiques, des peintures, qqchose pouvant servir de trame à une des nombreuses aventures d'Edward et Bella….Et qui m'inspire of course….  
Je ne promets pas de tout utiliser, mais serais ravie de recevoir vos idées les plus folles….Plus c'est fou, mieux c'est !!!  
**

- Bella Cullen ?

J'avais l'impression d'avoir attendu ces mots toute ma vie…  
- Oui, mon amour ? Murmurai-je en me blottissant entre ses bras durs.

- Rien, je voulais juste goûter, savourer ces mots, avoua-t-il presque timidement.

- Je t'aime, répondis-je. Je suis si fière d'être ta femme…

- Accepterais-tu un dernier cadeau ?

- De quoi s'agit-il ? M'enquis-je en levant les sourcils

- Rien qu'un geste de ma part, fit-il en me souriant tendrement.

- Alors, j'en serais ravie. Où est-il ?

- Tu te souviens de la clairière ? Celle où tu m'as vu en plein soleil pour la première fois ?

- Oui, soufflai-je en me remémorant cet instant.

- Alors, je te propose d'y aller pour une ballade romantique. Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, si tu le veux bien.

- A condition que tu me portes, je suis prête à tout dans tes bras.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, allons rejoindre les invités pour l'instant. Tu es magnifique ma douce.

- Merci Edward, fit Alice en surgissant de nulle part. Quel talent, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, fis-je en riant. Tu t'es surpassée Alice ! Et je ne parle pas que de moi. La soirée est magique. Je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier !

- Oh, si ce n'est que ça, j'ai repéré l'autre jour une très jolie petite voiture rouge avec un cheval à l'avant. Si tu pouvais en toucher deux mots à… Ton mari.

- Tu es insupportable ! Lui répondit son frère.

- Oui, je sais ! C'est ce qui fait mon charme ! Fit-elle en esquivant une bourrade et en repartant se mêler aux invités.

- Esmée, Carlisle ! Merci pour tout, dis-je en les embrassant tour à tour.

- De rien mon enfant, me répondit Esmée en vrillant ses yeux dorés aux miens. C'est moi qui te remercie. D'être là pour lui. Tandis qu'Esmée me serrait dans ses bras, je vis un regard passer entre Edward et son père. Carlisle prit alors la parole.

- De la part de nos deux familles réunies, nous avons un cadeau. Un seul Bella, ne t'inquiète pas. Il s'agit seulement de billets d'avion pour votre voyage de noces.

Je hoquetai de surprise.  
- Les plus belles capitales d'Europe, reprit-il. De quoi faire quelques belles escapades romantiques.

- C'est merveilleux ! S'écria Alice de retour.

- Mais ce n'est pas pour toi! Pouffa Emmett.

- Merci, murmurai-je.

- Si tu décidais de ne pas utiliser tes billets d'avion, préviens-moi, me taquina Alice. Oh, Venise, Paris….Je m'y vois déjà….

- Alice, la reprit- Carlisle. Ces billets ne sont pas pour toi.

- C'est pas juste !

- Tu n'as qu'à demander à Jasper de t'épouser, je suis sûr que papa et maman se feront un plaisir de t'offrir le même cadeau qu'à nous, lui dit Edward en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Mais c'est une bonne idée ça ! S'écria-te-elle en partant à la recherche de Jasper, tout en sautillant.

Mon rire se mêla à celui d'Edward et de ses parents.

La soirée passa, presque trop vite à mon goût. J'avais tellement envie de graver certains détails dans mon esprit. J'avais l'impression d'irradier de bonheur. J'étais parfois gênée d'être le centre d'attention de la soirée, et pourtant si fière au bras d'Edward, mon mari.  
Le souper servi aux chandelles dans le jardin, les vins, doux et capiteux, l'odeur des fleurs….Les parents, amis, invités… des embrassades, encore et encore…  
Je me sentais comme dans un carrousel, éblouie par les lumières qui m'attiraient. La tête me tournait parfois, et au milieu de l'agitation je retrouvai aussitôt Edward, mon îlot de sérénité.  
Quelle sensation étrange de se sentir plus légère à deux…

- Bella, tu es prête ?

- Oui Edward.

- Allons nous promener, me dit-il en me proposant son bras.

- Je te suivrais n'importe où…

- Jusqu'à la clairière pour commencer. Si tu veux bien nous allons prendre ma voiture.

- Mais les invités ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils seront occupés un bon moment par les festivités prévues par Alice. Et quand ils penseront à nous chercher, elle leur annoncera que nous sommes partis en voyage de noces.

- Tua s déjà tout prévu à ce que je vois. Laisse moi juste quelques instants pour embrasser mes parents et de remercier Alice une dernière fois.

- Fais vite ! Je t'accorde encore deux minutes d'humanité, me dit-il en souriant. Rejoins moi à la voiture.

**gnairk gniark gniark !!!! Said Cathyouchka ;o)**


	23. 23 La clairière

**D'abord merci à toutes les kikinettes qui m'ont suivi….  
****Sans parler de celle qui ont eu la gentillesse de mettre des commentaires.**

**Comme vous l'avez lu….Cette fic s'arrête ici. C'était mon tome 4 perso.  
****Pour « mon tome 5 » j'ai un plan super détaillé de ce que je veux leur faire faire,  
****mais l'inspiration m'a un peu quittée. Les mots ne viennent plus aussi spontanément…**

**Et puis, je rame un max pour trouver des dons particuliers à Bella, sans plagier les autres auteurs de fic…Je veux du sérieux, du crédible, mais aussi de la folie et de l'humour….Pas évident…Par contre, je peux vous dire qu'elle va en baver …!!! (Bella of course)**

**Donc la suite est prévue….Mais pas pour tout de suite. Dans quelques semaines je pense. ****  
Le temps pour moi de me concentrer sur les aventures d'Edward et de Bella, mais un truc plus….lointain….moins proche de l'œuvre de Stephenie Meyer.  
****Il y a toujours les mêmes personnages principaux, même si leurs liens familiaux ne sont pas obligatoirement les mêmes… Mais j'ai envie de jouer un peu la carte du loufoque, de l'humour, en tout cas j'essaye.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez autant que cette fic-ci. Pas tous les jours facile de suivre mes délires…. ;o)  
Ca devrait s'appeler « L'amour par-delà le temps » ou un truc dans le genre, alors guettez moi !!!  
**

**Je suis d'ailleurs à la recherche de faits historiques réels, de tableaux, d'idées de choses qui pourraient m'inspirer, même si je les transforme pour que Edward ou Bella soient les héros….d'aventures vécues en réalité par d'autres personnages. Donc, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos idées. Soit en laissant un msg ici dans les reviews, soit en MP. (Je me réserve le droit de ne pas être inspirée, of course) ;o)**

**A priori je change de pseudo, donc ne vous étonnez pas de voir une certaine Mistou signer à la place de Cathyouchka…. Ce sera tjs la même personne : Moi !!! ;o)**

**Phanis** : young scamp (le dicco dit synonyme de coquine en anglais, j'espère que c'est bien ça, vive lexilogos, mdr)  
Tu sauras au dans quelques minutes si elle devient belle et bien vampire, peut-etre même pas, mdr, gniark gniark gniark.  
Pour le voyage de noces….en fait, je n'en parle même pas, mdr…  
Ca me fait peur parfois de me rendre compte à quel point certaines choses étaient importantes pour mes lectrices, mais pas pour moi….Je préfère ne pas y penser…Sinon, je ne dors plus.  
Je suis méchante d'arreter ma fic juste apres la transformation ? Oups, Je crois que tu vas me maudire en lisant la suite !!!!!  
Enchaînner avec un truc formidable, chuis pas sûre…Mais bon, je tente le coup, on verra bien si mes lectrices me restent fidèles ou non. Pour les idées, j'adore Dracula, Harry Potter, et cie…Il est déjà prévu des rencontres avec des méchants et des gentils vampires, mais ce n'est pas encore écrit….. Pour l'ancienne Egypte, j'y ai pensé, mais le pb est que j'ai fait débuté l'histoire environ en -400. Edward rencontre Ulysse….MDR Du coup, l'ancienne Egypte est trop proche il me faudrait surtout des trucs entre l'an zéro et l'an 1500 environ….Et ouiiiiii, je suis partante pour que tu m'envoie d'autres idées !!! Of course !!! (with such a good english accent, mdr)

**Theriel **Trop contente que ça t'ai plu ;o) Mais déçue que tu ne sautes pas partout dans tous les coins !!! Pfffffff ;o)  
La curiosité me pousse : Ton signifie-t-il pareil que mon ;o) ??? C'est-à-dire un grand sourire ?  
J'espère juste que ma prochaine fic te plaira, j'aurais un peu les boules de perdre mon œil de lynx des neiges.

**Alison** Que lui réserve Edward ? Mhhhummm Une promesse oui, mais laquelle ? Sex or not sex ? Vampirisation or not vampirisation ? Mdr Yes, I'm a cruel witch !!!

**xx-murmures-xx** Pas de panique, une suite est prévue, mais cette suite est …. Trop sage.  
Avant, j'ai envie de faire un truc plus fou. J'espère ne pas trop me planter quand même…Juste donne moi un peu de temps pour cette suite ici…Et laisse moi des reviews dans ma prochaine fic...Je perds pas le nord, hein ? ;o)

**Charlie-Choen **Ouahhh, merci, attends ça fait bcp de compliments d'un coup là….Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas rencontrée avant ???? En tout cas ravie de voir que tu n'as pas peur de mon côté maléfique, de ma cruauté…. ;o)  
Merci pour ta très gentille review en tout cas, ça fait un bien fou.

**XxjustineblainxX **Oui, vous allez toutes me maudire, car j'arrête là. En tout cas pour un certain temps.Pour les reviews que je mets, y a pas à remercier. C'est de bon cœur, même si je ne suis pas tjs très diplomate.

**LO**** M**erci à toi.

**Miss Slug** yahouuuu !!! Ma limace d'amour ;o) Sure que tu m'entends rire toute seule dans le bureau….Mais tu as l'habitude de mon cerveau dérangé…N'est-ce pas ;o) En tout cas merci pour ta review…  
Et promis, pour la suite de la suite, il y aura de la séparation, du fightage, du petit scarabée, mdr, etc…  
J'ai hâte d'avoir tes commentaires sur ma prochaine fic qui sera totally déjanted. Mais bon, pour une chef , voir que tu ne sais pas changer la signature, et que tu n'as pas lu tous les chapitres, ça la fout mal ;o)….Honte sur toi, sur 28 générations !!! ;o)

**Chapitre 23.  
****La Clairière**

Lorsque j'arrivai à la voiture, il était là.  
Irrémédiablement beau. Il émanait de lui une sorte d'impatience, de fébrilité.

- Je suis toute à toi, dis-je en rougissant. Je venais à l'instant de réaliser que nous nous éclipsions pour notre nuit de noces.  
Mon cœur battait la chamade. Il dut s'en apercevoir. Il vint vers moi, embrassa mes paupières, se pencha et murmura à mon oreille :

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Je veux seulement que cette nuit reste gravée à tout jamais dans ton souvenir. Rien ne presse. Je respecterai toujours tes choix et tu le sais. Laisse-moi seulement savourer le bonheur d'être avec toi. Rien de plus.

Le trajet jusqu'à la clairière se fit en silence. Chacun absorbé par ses pensées et peu désireux de rompre le charme de cette soirée. Je fermai les yeux.  
Je me blottis contre son torse, tandis qu'il me portait.  
J'écoutai le murmure du vent dans les frondaisons, le hululement d'une chouette dans le lointain. Je respirai son odeur, à laquelle venaient se mêler celles des fleurs et des pins.

- Nous sommes arrivés, me dit-il en me posant délicatement sur le sol.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je découvris avec émerveillement une large couverture sur laquelle étaient posés un panier à pique-nique, ainsi qu'un sceau à champagne.  
Des candélabres non loin de là jetaient sur la scène des ombres mouvantes. J'avais l'impression de rêver.  
C'était féerique.

- Merci, fis-je alors qu'il me tendait la main pour que je vienne m'asseoir à ses côtés.  
Il m'enlaça, m'attira à lui, et je calai mon dos contre sa poitrine.  
Il posa alors un grand châle sur mes épaules, m'enveloppant de ses bras.

- Tu es mienne, me dit-il doucement au creux de l'oreille.  
J'allais lui répondre quand il posa doucement sa main sur ma bouche.

- Laisse-moi parler s'il te plaît Bella.

Je sentais sa main descendre sur ma nuque, me faisant pencher la tête.  
Il m'embrassa délicatement dans le cou. Je frémis, non de froid mais d'anticipation.  
Je sentais son corps tendu derrière le mien, ses mains se resserrer en un tendre étau autour de moi. Il soulevait mes cheveux, et embrassait ma nuque.Ma respiration s'accélérait. Il m'embrassa délicatement dans le cou. J'essayai de me retourner, pour l'embrasser.  
Je n'avais qu'une envie, sentir l'exquise sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mais d'un geste tendre, il me plaqua contre lui.  
Je sentais son haleine sur mes cheveux, mon cou, mes épaules…

- Je t'aime, reprit-il, en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres et en le faisant glisser le long de mon menton, mon cou, jusqu'à frôler ma poitrine.  
Je respirai par saccades, je l'écoutai….

- Par le passé, je t'ai fait souffrir. Je te fais aujourd'hui le serment que cela ne se reproduira plus jamais. A moins que tu ne le décides, rien ne m'éloignera plus de toi.  
Je me laissai aller en arrière, pour qu'il me serre un peu plus contre lui. Il remonta délicatement le châle sur mes épaules après les avoir embrassées. Ses baisers étaient si doux, si légers. J'appelai en silence, de tout mon cœur, d'autres caresses qui enivreraient me sens. Je fermai les yeux. J'avais envie qu'il me parle encore, qu'il me touche ….

- Je ne sais par quelle force, par quel capricieux destin, nous avons été réunis. Sans toi, je n'étais rien. Avec toi, je suis en paix.  
Il murmurait à mon oreille.  
- A présent, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir toujours connue, de n'avoir jamais cessé de te chercher tout au long des siècles. Je suis damné, j'en suis convaincu, et pourtant, l'enfer ne me fait pas peur.  
L'enfer serait de vivre sans toi, ne serait-ce qu'un minute. Tu es mon paradis. Ici. Sur Terre.  
Tu es la source qui me désaltère, celle qui fait battre mon cœur à nouveau.  
Avec toi, je me sens capable de triompher de tout, d'approcher les étoiles.  
C'est une sensation étrange que je n'avais encore jamais ressentie.  
Je sens, je sais, que sans toi, je perdrais la raison.  
Pour toi, pour nous, je ne veux pas d'un amour éphémère.

Ce soir, Bella, tu as exaucé mon vœu le plus cher.  
Si tu le souhaites toujours, cette nuit, je tiendrai ma promesse.

Un battement de cœur. Plus rien. J'expirai, respirai à nouveau.  
Après une telle déclaration d'amour, je n'avais qu'une envie, me retourner, me jeter dans ses bras, le couvrir de baisers. Ses yeux. J'aurais voulu croiser son regard.  
Mais je restai là, sans force. Incapable du moindre mouvement.

- Edward, murmurai-je.

Il s'était redressé pour venir me faire face. Son regard si intense me faisait vaciller.

- Sers moi une coupe de champagne, veux-tu ? Temporisai-je.

- Avec joie, belle princesse…

Pour me redonner contenance, je me levai à mon tour pour ouvrir le panier à pique nique. Mais il était vide.  
Hormis une minuscule sacoche de cuir noir. Je m'en emparai.  
Edward posa alors sa main sur la mienne.

- Pas tout de suite souffla-t-il.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- De morphine.

Il n'osait plus me regarder. Je me redressai, m'éloignai de quelques pas.  
Ce n'était pas ce à quoi j'avais pensé en venant ici.  
Je fermai les yeux et pris une lente inspiration.

Je n'entendais pas Edward, mais je savais qu'il était là, juste derrière moi.  
Prêt à me prendre dans ses bras.  
J'inspirai à nouveau. J'ouvris les yeux. La lumière pâle de la lune semblait danser sur tout ce qui m'entourait.

Je voulais tout voir. Fixer à tout jamais ce moment dans ma mémoire.  
Je voulais me gorger de cette vie, du bruissement des feuilles, des cris d'oiseaux, des bruits d'insectes.  
Je voulais sentir encore la caresse du vent sur ma peau. L'espace d'un instant, je désirai même sentir la pluie couler sur mon corps.  
J'inspirai à nouveau, plus profondément, espérant retenir toutes les odeurs qui m'environnaient.  
Puis, je me retournai.

Il était là, mains en avant, prêt à me soutenir.

Sentir son odeur, goûter ses lèvres, toucher son visage…  
Je le désirais ardemment.  
Pourtant, je l'esquivai.

Je m'assis à nouveau sur la couverture et cette fois, c'est moi qui lui tendis la main.

- C'est une belle nuit pour mourir, lui dis-je en souriant.

FIN de mon tome 4 ;o)  
I'll be back, little Sarah Connors


End file.
